Meet The Beatles
by Hawker97
Summary: It's 1964 and Jackie wins a contest to meet The Beatles. That one event changes her whole life because she falls in love with Paul, and he falls in love with her too.
1. Chapter 1

i just found out that I won a contest to meet the Beatles. I can't believe it, i'm going to meet THE Beatles, the four men I've always looked up to and adored. It just doesn't seem real to me, but I guess it never will until the day comes that I actually do meet them. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, and actually I probably am. Thousands of girls, and probably boys too, must of entered the contest to meet the four. I never thought that I would actually win, I've never had good luck with contests and such. In 3 days, on Saturday, I get to spend the day with them. I wonder what we'll do, more than anything I wonder what they're like. How they act, their personalities, actually when I think about meeting them in only 3 days I get extremely nervous.

3 days later

At noon, I got dropped off by my parents at this big, fancy and quite intimidating hotel to meet and spend the day with them. I've never been more nervous in my whole entire life. I was told that I would be meeting a tall man with glasses, in the lobby and sure enough I did, and he introduced himself to be Mal, a friend and employee to the Beatles. I followed him to an elevator, which took awhile going to the 9th floor. Wow the moment is here, I'll be meeting them in less then 2 minutes. My palms were sweating and my heart was beating so hard I felt like it was about to come out of my chest. I knew that my life would be very different tomorrow because of the next 5 hours. We stopped in front of a door and entered. I immediately noticed them, John was bugging the others by playfully hitting them with a pillow. Ringo was reading a book, Paul was messing about on the piano in the hotel room and George gave in and joined the pillow fight himself. The minute Mal and I walked in the door they stopped what they were doing and looked right at me, very awkward. "Hey look, it must be the fan who won the contest! Jackie, right?" John said with a smile. "Hi, yeah I'm Jackie! It's nice to meet you guys." I say while trying to come off as calm and not incredibly nervous like I really was, the trying to be calm thing didn't really work for me. "It's nice to meet you too, Jackie! I'm sorry about what you walked in on, John likes to bug people when he gets bored! I'm George by the way!" George said with a thick Scouse accent while shooting John a glare. I smiled in response because Paul and Ringo started introducing themselves before I got the chance to answer George. "Yeah, John gets bored easily, which is unfortunate to us whenever we're trying to do something ourselves. Oh and I'm Paul, it's great to meet you Jackie, you seem like a nice girl!" Paul said with a laugh and a grin and then winked at me. That wink instantly gave me butterflies and I smiled back at him. "Oh and last but not least, I'm Ringo! Well my real name is Richard, so you can call me Ritchie or whatever you like!" Ringo said with that adorable smile of his. I was silent and still nervous, I was lost with my words, not knowing what to say. The boys noticed and immediately broke the silence by talking to me more, which didn't exactly help with my nervousness. "Well come over here and sit down Jackie!" George said to me and gestured for me to join him on the couch that him and John were sharing while Paul and Ringo sat on an identical one across from them. I remembered how to use my feet and wandered over to the couch to sit next to George. "Tell us about yourself so we can get to know you, what your hobbies are, favorite food, that sort." John said to me, putting me on the spot and making me even more nervous, which I didnt think was possible. "Ah come on John, she probably doesn't like you putting the spotlight on her. She just got here, how about we all tell you more about ourselves and you can share too?" Paul said saving me. "Thanks Paul, yeah I'd like that!" "You're welcome! Well I guess I'll start. Uh i'm Paul, like I said, haha. I'm 22, my favorite color is blue, my favorite food is roast beef and my hobbies are playing guitar, reading, drawing and sleeping." Paul said with a laugh and kind of uneasily, seeming to not know what exactly to say. "Sleeping haha, I love sleeping! School is pretty stressful and I never seem to get enough of it! Oh yeah, I'm in high school by the way!" I say, finding my words and jumping into the conversation. "High school, eh? Ugh I never liked high school, I ditched class and didn't take school all too seriously." John said with a laugh. "Don't say that John, you don't want to give her any ideas!" George said protectively. "Ah, don't worry George I won't. I take school pretty seriously, as stressful and boring as it is." I say. "Yeah John, don't go telling the girl how we used to ditch school, we wanna make a good impression!" Paul said, then seemed to regret saying because of his poor choice of words. "Nice job with that Macca, I bet you're making a good impression." John said with a laugh while Paul shot him a glare. "Shut up John." Paul said harshly, feeling embarrassed in front of Jackie. "Guys, guys it's fine! You're all great and don't worry, i'm not going to think less of you just because you used to ditch school when you were teenagers." I say trying to get Paul and John to stop bickering. "Ha well John was the worst." George says while coughing trying to not be obvious but we all heard him. "Oh yeah and who used to ditch school to sneak into the films all the time, huh?" John shot back. "Don't lie, i'm sure you did too." George said. I didn't know what to say, I felt bad seeing them fight. "Yeah well you and Paul ditched to go write songs and play guitar at his house." George said since John didn't reply. "Oh yeah, and who was the only one out of us to graduate high school, hmm?" Paul said. "Okay, um how about we get back to the root of the conversation? You guys don't need to fight about ditching school, it's in the past." I step in hoping to get them to stop fighting. "Oh, I'm sorry Jackie." they all say in unison, except for Ringo who kept quite during the little squabble.


	2. Chapter 2

"My turn! I'm george, 21, I like sandwiches and I love to play guitar! Uh I guess thats about it…" George trailed off not knowing what else to say, then added on his hobbies and other things.  
"Me next! Well I'm Ringo, I'm 24, I love to play the drums". Ringo said and then told us some hobbies of his and that sort.  
John next shared about the same things the others did. My nervousness had begun to go away, which I was very glad for. We were all getting along well talking about various things and our interests, I was somewhat surprised we were getting along so well. Now I think "why was I so nervous to meet them and talk to them"? They're great and they're really no different, they're human beings too and I found that we all have a lot in common. They're different then I thought they'd be, I thought maybe they'd be more full of themselves and in general they're not anything I thought they'd be. I found that they were really fun to talk to and in no time, it was like we were old pals just chatting with each other. Time went by fast as we basically just sat around in their suite and talked about insignificant things and I just got to know them and they got to know me. I looked at the clock and was amazed that it was already 4 o'clock. I frowned, realizing I had only an hour left to spend with the Beatles, and it dawned on me that I'll never get a chance like this again.  
"Hey Jackie, what's wrong? Why ya frowning, love?" Paul asked me privately not wanting the others to hear, with a bit of worry on his face. We both were looking at some records and magazines, while snacking on food, over in the kitchen area while the other three Beatles were playing guitars and deep in their own conversation, back on the couches.  
"Oh nothing's wrong, I'm fine." I lie, trying to hide my feelings and put on a fake smile.  
"Jackie, I can tell something's wrong. What is it, love? You can tell me." Paul said, giving me a reassuring smile and he rubbed my shoulder.  
"C'mon, you can tell me. I can keep a secret!" Paul said, egging me on when I didn't say anything in return. What do I do? I think that there's not even any point in telling him, it's not like it'll make a difference. They're the most famous men in the world right now, i was already lucky enough to get the chance to spend these 5 hours with them today. There's no way I'd ever get the chance to meet them or hang out with them again. I didn't think that this time with them would go by so fast.  
"It's nothing." I finally say, and look back at the magazine I was reading, trying to take the attention away from me. I hoped Paul would forget about it, it's all really pointless and I wouldn't know how to explain it to him anyways. I'd be afraid of how he'd react, how would he react? There's nothing he could do about the way I feel, or so I thought.  
"Hey Paul, don't eat all the food, i'm hungry too y'know!" George says while getting up from the couch and coming over to Paul and I, instantly interrupting our conversation. Thank you George for saving me from continuing that awkward conversation.  
"George, you're the one who always eats so much!" Paul says, shoving the snacks over to George after he takes some for himself. He still seemed, I don't know, worried about me. He didn't seem as happy and like his smile wasn't as big as before he had noticed me frowning. I sighed and continued to look at the magazine, trying to clear my mind and not think about how I have only one hour left to spend with my four heroes. The three of us continued to snack on the food and casually talk. I noticed Paul sneaking a few secretive glances at me, seeming to worry about me still. George went back to the other two after eating his share of snacks and left Paul and I to conversation.  
"Are you sure something isn't wrong, love? It seems like something's bothering you." Paul said breaking the silence between us. I sigh, not knowing whether to tell him the truth or to not tell him the truth. I don't want to lie to him, he's a great guy, he's funny, nice and obviously caring. Wouldn't it sound a bit weird if I said, "I'm just bummed because I don't want stop spending time with you guys"? I think it would.  
"The truth?" I ask nervously.  
"Yeah the truth, I don't like lies." Paul answered. I took a deep breath before I told him what was bothering me. After I had finished explaining, he gave me a warm smile and a hug. Mmm he smelled good and plus he gives good hugs, I thought. We pull apart from the hug and he tells me something I didn't expect to hear.  
"Its not like we'll never see each other again, love." He says hopefully.  
"How will I ever see you guys again, seeing you today was already amazing and a lucky shot." I say hopelessly.  
"Well actually I'm kind of sad that you're leaving in less than an hour, also. I really enjoyed spending time with you, Jackie. You're a great girl, you're funny, nice, smart and sweet." he says while I blush from his comment.  
"So I was thinking, tomorrow is basically our free day and Brian is surprisingly letting us to go out beyond this hotel. So maybe we could hang out tomorrow and you could show me around town, since i'm the foreigner and you're the native." he says with a giddy smile on his face.  
"That sounds great to me! But what about the fans, don't you think they'll notice you?" I ask feeling a bit discouraged at the thought.  
"Well Mal could always trail behind us and help us out with that or I could wear a disguise?" Paul answered.  
"Maybe a disguise would be better, I kind of think they're fun to wear anyways!" Paul said with a laugh.  
"Yeah, that sounds great!" I say with a giggle. Spending tomorrow walking around town with Paul, with him wearing a disguise and only me knowing it was Paul McCartney. That sounds like a lot of fun to me, I could show him all the shops around town and what's fun to do around here! Our conversation ended there because it was getting pretty close to 5 o'clock and so then Paul and I joined the others and chatted more till I had to leave. We all said our goodbyes and gave hugs. I felt better knowing I'd be seeing Paul again tomorrow, I was excited and looked forward to it. I gave Paul my number so he could call me tomorrow morning to decide where to meet. I left and my parents picked me up, and I told them about how it all went great and how it was an amazing experience I'd never forget. I left out the part that I'd be spending tomorrow with one of them, I'll just tell them I'm spending the day in town with a friend. They won't suspect a thing, no one will.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

I woke up and took a shower, got dressed, did my hair and all that usual stuff. My mom yelled to me that somebody by the name of "James" was on the phone asking for me. I yell back to her that I got it and that she can hang up once I pick up. "Hello?" I say into the receiver, then hear my mom put down the phone in the kitchen. "Jackie? It's Paul!" I hear from the other side. "Paul, hey! How are you?" I ask, excited to hear his voice. "I'm great, how are you Jackie? What're you doing?" he says. "I'm pretty good, just getting ready. How about you?" I answer. "I'm glad to hear that you're doing good. Just flipping through the channels on the telly." he says. "You too. Mmm is anything good on?" I say then giggle at our casual talk. "Nah, not really." he says with a laugh. "So where do you want to meet at?" I ask. "Hmm, isn't there some restaurant right next door to the hotel where we could meet at?" he says. "Yeah there is! Meet there, then?" I answer. "Yeah, that sounds good to me! How does 20 minutes sound? We could go get breakfast too, I haven't eaten yet." he replies. "20 minutes sounds awesome! Good, I haven't eaten either." I say. "Alright, I'll meet you in front of the restaurant in 20 minutes and then we'll get breakfast?" he asked. "Yup, see you then. Bye Paul!" "Bye Jackie!" I grab my bag and coat, since it was March, tell my parents I was going to spend the day in town with a friend and leave the house for the restaurant. I get there and look around for Paul, then remember he'd be wearing a disguise. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see a man with a black fedora type hat on, a big mustache, a fluffy scarf around his neck and glasses on that are hiding a pair of hazel eyes. "Hey Jackie, it's me Paul!" Paul says then tips the glasses to his nose showing me it's him. Like I hadn't already recognized him from his accent and those beautiful hazel eyes of his. "Oh hey Paul, I didn't recognize you!" I say with a laugh, noticing how different he looked with the disguise and also kind of funny looking, but still like his cute self. "That's good you didn't recognize me, that means my disguise is working! Gosh this fake mustache itches like crazy!" Paul says with a laugh and then attempts to scratch at the fake mustache without it coming off. If you were just walking down the street, you wouldn't think the man I was talking to was Paul McCartney the beatle, with the big black coat, the blue scarf, the black fedora, and bizarre mustache he was scratching at. I laugh and Paul does too. "Does this restaurant here have good breakfast?" Paul asks me and gestures to the restaurant behind us. "Yeah, they have really good pancakes, French toast, and loads of other stuff!" I reply. "Alright, let's get breakfast here then!" Paul says enthusiastically and we both go into the warm restaurant. Paul asks the hostess for a private booth in the back and we're led to it and we sit down, across from each other. Our waitress comes, introduces herself and we both order coffees. I look at Paul and laugh as he keeps on scratching at the mustache, you could tell he was already annoyed of it. "Paul, if that mustache bothers you so much then why don't you just take it off? I'm sure it won't affect your disguise all that much." I ask him and try to stifle a giggle. "I agree, its incredibly annoying and itchy. That's why i've never grown a mustache, they're too itchy and irritating." he says then slowly rips the mustache off, and takes the glasses off too, since we were in the back and there weren't too many people in the restaurant at the time and the lighting wasn't too great. The waitress brings us our coffees and we make them to our liking. "Now that I'm wearing one, I don't really like wearing disguises. Its fun for a while, but not long." paul says with a groan as we both take off our jackets, then sip at our hot coffees to warm up. "I'm sorry." I say. "It's alright, Jackie. Just being famous isn't always that great, you can't go somewhere without getting mobbed by a crowd of people." he says with a frown. I smile at him, not knowing what to say in return, and he smiles back. We both look down at our menus, trying to decide what to order. "So J, what are you going to order?" he asks me. "J?" I ask with a laugh. "Yeah, I'm going to call you J from now on, ya need a nickname and that's the only one I could come up with!" he says with a laugh and winks at me before I too laugh and look back down at the menu. "Hmm I think I'm going to get the Omelette with ham, olives, cheese and onions. Do you know what you're going to get, paulie?" I ask with a grin towards the end with the nickname I gave him. "Mmm that sounds good, I think I'll get the same." he answers and smiles back noticing his nickname.


	4. Chapter 4

he waitress comes back and we order our meals, which were the same.  
"So, what do you do to keep entertained here in your town?" Paul asks me and messes with his hair, which was kind of distracting me, gosh he was cute.  
"Ah, well theres not much time to do stuff during the school year but otherwise, there's shops, the mall, parks, loads of things." I answer.  
"What are your favorite things to do, J?" Paul asks with a grin at my nickname, which I kind of roll my eyes at.  
"Hey, you shouldn't be rolling your eyes at me Missy, they might just get stuck that way." paul says with a laugh while I too laugh at his words.  
"Well, i'm not much of a "hang out with your friends all the time" type of person, so I like to read books, play sports, listen to music, hang out with family, that kind of stuff. What do you like to do, paulie?" I say with a laugh.  
"That all sounds like fun, J! I like a lot of the same things, for instance, reading a book, listening to music, spending time with family. I don't really have a lot of free time though, with all of the time devoted to being in the band, but those are some of the things I like to do when i get some free time." he says, then smiles at me. We go on to talk more about ourselves, our family, more about our interests and questions we had for each other.  
"Do you ever, I guess, wish you were doing something else other then being a famous musician in a band?" I ask nervously while working on my omelete.  
"Hmm, sometimes I do when it gets so overwhelming and it becomes so much to handle. I've gotten used to it though, even thought we've become even more famous this past year. I initially always wanted to be an English teacher, because I've always loved to read Literature and I liked taking English in school." he answers while eating his omelette.  
"You said you're a senior in high school, right? What do you plan on going to college for? Or do you even plan on college?" he asks me.  
"Yeah i am. Well money's a bit tight, so college isn't definite, but i've been taking the classes in high school that I can to prepare a bit to be a nurse." I answer.  
"Oh really, that's great! Me mum used to be nurse/midwife, it's a tough job. I'm sure you'll be able to do it though J, you seem like a strong and motivated girl. If you're really set on doing it, then you shouldn't let the subject of money or any things come in your way of accomplishing that." he answers with some words of wisdom and gives me a warm smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks Paulie, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I respond and smile at him and he smiles sweetly back at me.  
"So whose your favorite beatle, hmm?" Paul asked me changing to a joking tone and with a giddy smile on his face.  
"I'd say George, there's this one named Paul but he's kind of annoying and he's not even good looking at all." I joke while trying to say with a serious face. I look down at my omelette and hear paul dramatically gasp.  
"J, you're breaking me heart." he says with that pout of his and puts his hand over his heart.  
"I'm just kidding ya goof!" I say and burst out laughing.  
"Alright J, be honest whose your favorite? I have an idea of who it might be." he says with a skeptical look on his face.  
"Um, it's you." I say, then hurriedly take a drink of my coffee.  
"Ooo so it is me. That's what I thought!" paul says with a smile and a happy accomplished look on his face.  
"Ya got a favorite Beatles song?" he asks me while we both are still working on our delicious omelets.  
"All My Loving." I answer.  
"Mmm, did ya watch us when we were on Ed Sullivan last month? We played that one that day." he answers.  
"Yep, you guys were great!"I answer.  
"Thanks J! It was pretty exciting and nerve wracking at the same time." he says with a slight laugh.  
We finish our omelets and coffees and chat about other things. I begin to take out my wallet when the waitress drops off the check.  
"No no no, you're not paying I am." Paul says snatching the check away from me and getting out his own wallet.  
"At least let me pay half?" I ask him, feeling a bit bad wanting to help pay.  
"No, I'm paying full. It's the gentlemen thing to do when a guy goes to a restaurant with a girl, J." he says sweetly while taking out money and putting it into the little booklet the check came in.  
"Thanks, paulie." I say while we both get our jackets on.  
"You're welcome, J!" he says while putting the glasses back on and stuffing the fake mustache into his coat pocket and wrapping the scarf around his neck. We walk out of the restaurant and he follows me towards the shops downtown. Brrr it was freezing out, I shivered from the cold.  
"Ya cold, love?" Paul asks me and I nod, he then puts his arm around my shoulder and I smile at him and he smiles back.  
"So paulie, where do you wanna go?" I ask him while slightly leaning into his warm arm.  
"Anywhere I guess, J." he answers.  
"Mmm okay, let's go into this one then." I say while we walk into a store that has clothes, books, appliances and various things. Paul removed his arm from around my shoulder, even though I wish we would've kept it there.


	6. Chapter 6

We both browse the aisles, while staying close to the other. The shop that we were in I'd been to a lot, they had a lot of nice clothes and they had reasonable prices. We both wandered over to the records and standing out in the front of all the others was the new Beatles record.  
"Kind of weird to see me own record here, with my face on it." Paul whispered to me with a laugh trying to avoid some girls who were looking at the records as well.  
"I bet." I reply, not knowing what else to say. I pick up the record and glance at the back, I'd bought this one just a few days before, I have it sitting in my record collection in my room at home.  
"So are you a big fan of records, like buying them and all?" paul asks me while picking up some records and reading their backs.  
"Yeah, I love records. How about you?" I reply while setting down the Beatles one and looking at some others.  
"Oh yeah, I love em too!" Paul answers.  
"Ya gonna buy any?" he asks me while we both still look at records.  
"Hmm, I don't know. I was just here the other day and bought some, so probably not. Are you going to?" I answer.  
"Uh yeah I probably won't either, I already got enough as it is." he says with a laugh. We finish at the records and then go on over to the clothes, I go over to the women's racks while he went over to the men's. We both found some clothes we wanted to try on and found the other and wandered over to the changing rooms.  
"You first. If you want my advice on em, I'll gladly provide it!" Paul says with a smile while sitting down in a chair next to the changing rooms.  
"Okay, but no funny business, you need to give me serious feedback, alright?" I say while walking into the little area and closing the curtain behind me.  
"Yeah yeah, I will." he answers. I try on a red dress with short sleeves and a bit of a v-neck. I was glad not too many people were in the shop, so they wouldn't see me since I wasn't all too confident about my body.  
"Are you ready for the first?" I ask while opening the curtain and stepping out. I see that he had his eyes closed and was laying back in the chair with his head slumped back on the head rest, probably pretending to be asleep.  
"Hey wake up!" I say while kicking his foot. He laughs and sits back up. "Man it's so boring shopping with women." he says with a yawn.  
"You told me to go first." I say in defense. He looked me up and down and got a big grin on his face.  
"You look beautiful in that, J. It's a great color on you." he said seriously.  
"Really, you think so? My body looks all weird in it." I say while checking myself out in the mirror and I make a weird face.  
"Are you kidding J? You have a great body, I don't know what you're talking about! I think that dress ya got on shows off your body well." Paul said sweetly and I blushed at his compliment.  
"I think you should buy it!" he said, egging me on.  
"Uh no, way too expensive." I say while looking at the price tag and noticing how it was ridiculously priced, no way I'm buying a dress for that price.  
"Ah that's too bad, because it looks fantastic on you, love." Paul said with a bit of a frown before I went back into the changing area and tried on some other things, which for most of them he liked and then there were others where he didn't hold back and straight out said he didn't like em. Wow, I never thought I'd be getting clothing advice from Paul McCartney, this is starting off to be a really great day. I'm sure I'll never forget it and soon enough there would be a reason that would prevent me from ever forgetting today.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, it's my turn now!" Paul says as he gets up from his seat heading for the changing room after I exit it, done with trying on my clothes. Paul went on to try some jackets and shirts on. I thought all of them looked great on him, almost like nothing could look bad on him, but he didn't really agree. This shirt was too baggy or he just didn't like the design, I noticed that he could be picky with things.  
"So are you going to buy anything, J?" he asks me after we're both done with trying things on and done looking around the store.  
"Um, I think I might get this shirt I really liked. How about you?" I said to him while putting back the other clothes and walking over to the register with my shirt, as Paul was right by my side with a shirt in hand as well.  
"Thats great, I really liked that one on you! Uh, I think I'm just going to get this blue dress shirt I found." he answers with a smile as we both proceed to go pay for our things. We leave the store and set out for another, pleased with our purchases.  
"Where to next, J?" Paul asked me while putting his arm back around my shoulder, which I was glad for because it was still terribly cold outside.  
"Hmm, let's check out this one that's coming up." I say and point in the direction of a store about a block up ahead. I love that store, it has a great collection of books, photographs, art supplies, some clothes, cameras, records, all those things I love which made it my favorite store. I feel Paul rub my shoulder and I smile thinking of this friendship we suddenly have, even though me just met yesterday afternoon.  
"Brrr it is freezing. Are you warm enough, J?" he asks me while he shivers and I feel him wrap his arm tighter around my shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. We're almost to this store anyways, are you warm enough?" I ask him while leaning into his arm a bit. I notice how his cheeks had gotten a bit pink from the cold, and I then I can't help but look at his gorgeous hazel eyes, he was very handsome. I dismiss those thoughts, remembering that we are just friends, that I was 4 years younger then him and that he'd never go for me since I'm not that pretty.  
"Yeah I'm fine, this scarf really helps." he says with a laugh and a smile. I lead him towards the shop we had set out for and i unfortunately notice that the store wasn't open yet, it wouldn't be for another hour.  
"Dang, it's not open yet." I say with a frown looking up at Paul and noticing his disappointed look.  
"We could always come back later, J." he says sounding hopeful.  
"Okay, do you just want to walk around and find a store to go into next, paulie?" I ask him.  
"Yeah sure, J." he says. I shiver more, suffering from the cold and I feel Paul rub my shoulder again, trying to warm me up.  
"Here, you need this more then I do." he says while stopping in our tracks and removing the scarf that was wrapped around his neck.  
"No no I'm okay, Paul." I say putting my hands up, refusing the scarf because I'd feel bad accepting it.  
"J, I can tell you're not, because you're shivering like mad." he says with a slight laugh and wraps the scarf around my neck perfectly.  
"Thanks Paulie, I appreciate it." I say giving him a smile, before he puts his arm back around my shoulder and we wander around downtown while I think of stores to go to that maybe he would like


	8. Chapter 8

Paul and I walked around downtown in search of some shops to explore. Even though it was noon and the sun was seeming to come out more, the temperature still stayed at freezing cold and Paul's arm never moved from my shoulder. It was so cold out that it came to the point that we both agreed that we just had to go into a shop, any shop, even if it was one I didn't like or despised. We walked into a shop which we found out was a candy store, I surprisingly hadn't noticed the sign outside, this shop has always been one of my favorites since I was a little kid.  
"Brrr i'm freezing!" Paul said as he rubbed his hands together and pulled his coat tighter around himself. By now his cheeks were red and the tip of his nose was red, from the cold.  
"Me too!" I say, also rubbing my hands together and soaking in the warmth from the store and also breathing in the divine scent of chocolate.  
"Wow, a candy shop!" Paul says excitedly after looking around the shop we were in. He had this big grin plastered all over his face, "he must like candy huh?" i thought.  
"Ya like candy?" I ask him with a slight laugh as he continues to look around the shop admiring all the candy they had. A twenty-one, almost twenty-two, year old man and an eighteen-year old girl in a candy shop, we honestly looked like two little kids by our excitement and the looks on our faces, it was funny and cute.  
"Ah I love it, J. Mostly just chocolate though." he said with a smile, then wandered over to some chocolate and I followed him. We both had a great time in that candy shop, we probably spent forty minutes in there looking at all the candy they had, it was a big store with a lot of people in it, and occasionally sampling some candies. I'd never seen Paul so, I don't know, happy, it was a sight.  
"I've always came here since I was a kid." I say to Paul quietly while we browse the upstairs of the store and noticing some trinkets and books they had, we both had by that time had bought our share of candy and were snacking on it, which consisted of: caramels, a chocolate bar, jelly babies and bubble gum for myself. Paul got 3 different types of chocolates and some jelly babies.  
"Really? Lucky you, this is a fantastic shop!" Paul said happily still with that grin on his face. We finish looking at what's upstairs and decide to leave the shop. I was unwrapping a caramel when Paul snatched it from my hand, on the way out of the shop.  
"Thanks for the getting the wrapper off for me, J." he said to me with a wink and a laugh while he put his arm back around my shoulder and popped the caramel into his mouth.  
"Hey that's mine, I bought those caramels you didn't!" I protest while he laughs at my words.  
"Oh so do you want it back then?" he says while about to spit it out.  
"Ewww no, that's disgusting Paul." I say with a laugh while we walk mindlessly, in no certain direction. He takes out some of the jelly babies he had bought and I notice some pink ones in his hand, mm they're my favorite. I snatch a pink one from his hand and pop it into my mouth.  
"Hey, those are mine!" Paul says to me.  
"Well you took one of my caramels, so I deserve to get one of your candies." I say defending myself, while he shakes his heads and snickers at me.  
"Oh J, you just don't steal Paulie's candy, he doesn't like it when somebody steals his candy." he says jokingly but in a somewhat serious tone, while I try to hold back a laugh.  
"Oh yeah and what're you going to do about it?" i ask him, then steal another pink jelly baby and eat it. He dumps his jelly babies back into his bag, stuffs the bag in his coat pocket and moves his arm that's around my shoulder to my waist.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt Paul's hand quickly move from my shoulder to my waist and he then started to tickle me. I laugh and squirm away from him and swat at him.  
"Is somebody ticklish?" he asks me with a mischievous grin on his face and trying to hold back a laugh.  
"Do not tickle me, Paul McCartney." I say to him seriously and try not to say loudly, afraid that somebody would hear. We both then burst out laughing and we keep on walking in search of a store. He kept trying to put his arm around my shoulder but I wouldn't let him, knowing he'd try and tickle me again, even though I really wanted his arm around my shoulder since it felt weird without it there.  
"Come on J!" Paul says to me when we cross the road, cars waiting for us. I didn't notice it at first but he had his hand held out for me and I took it. We had crossed the road and were now on the sidewalk again. I was still holding Paul's hand. I expected him to let go of my hand once we had crossed the road, but he was still holding onto it with a firm grip. I definitely wasn't complaining, since his hand was warm and soft in my own. I looked at my watch and read the time, almost one o'clock. Wow time was going by fast today too, since I had met Paul at the restaurant at 10ish. We came upon a cafe and we both agreed coffee sounded great and that the warmth would really help. We went up to the counter and ordered our drinks, which Paul was again a gentlemen paying for both, hand in hand still. Paul got a tea and I got a chai latte. We got our drinks and then found a couch in the corner that was vacant and sat down in it. Paul let go of my hand putting sugar and what he wanted into his tea. I noticed a lot of kids I knew from school, since the cafe was the hang out for everybody. I frowned a bit, not being all too comfortable with the kids I go to school with. I hoped none of them would recognize me and strike up a conversation. It'd be awkward because of Paul right next to me, heck our legs were just about touching we were sitting so close to each other, and I don't really enjoy talking to many people I go to school with anyways.  
"Something wrong, love?" Paul asked me looking a bit worried, noticing my frown.  
"Just not all too comfortable seeing so many people I go to school with here." I say to him quietly while blowing on my chai latte trying to cool it off.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." he says back and he then puts his arm around me, kind of protectively.


	10. Chapter 10

Sure enough I see a girl walking towards me, but with my horrible vision I didn't notice that it was my best friend Holly.  
"Hey Jackie! How are you?" Holly says taking a seat in a chair next to the couch Paul and I are sitting on. Holly gave me a weird look wondering who the man sitting next to me with his arm around me, was.  
"Hey Hol, I'm great! How are you?" I reply and notice that Paul shifts uncomfortably next to me.  
"I'm pretty good. So whose this friends of yours?" she asks me gesturing to Paul who was silently sipping at his tea.  
"Oh Holly, this is my uh, friend James. James, this is my best friend Holly." I stutter using the name Paul used when he called me earlier.  
"Hi I'm James a friend of Jackie's, it's nice to meet you." Paul said shaking hands with Holly and giving her a smile. It was weird hearing him say my name for the first time in hours, since I was already used to him call me "J".  
"Hi James, it's nice to meet you too. I'm Holly Brooks." Holly says smiling too. Holly too was a Beatles fan, her favorite was George though. We would go over to each others houses and listen to their records, read magazines about them together and we watched Ed Sullivan at her house, so we were I guess you could say mildly obsessed. I hadn't talked to her since Friday, she didn't even know how my day with the Beatles went yesterday.  
"So Jackie, you never called me last night. How did your day with the Beatles go?" sure enough she brought that up, funny enough having one of them sitting next to me with his arm draped around my shoulder sipping his tea silently, while feeling left out.  
"Oh Holly, it went really great. I had loads of fun! They were all really nice and funny." I say.  
"Did you get to talk to Paul a lot? Since he's your favorite and all." she says and I just about spit out my latte I was drinking. Of course she would ask that when I had him sitting right next to me, but how could she know not to ask that, for all she knew the guy I was sitting next to was my cousin or somebody I had met that day. I peeked at Paul and he flashed me a big smile, he then rubbed my shoulder when I turned back to Holly. How about I play a little trick on him, hmm? I've been thinking of a way to get him back for tickling me and we've been joking around with each other a lot today anyways.  
"Yeah kind of, he was a bit of jerk, so I didn't talk to him much." I say to her and see the bit of shock on her face. I feel Paul kick my foot and I ignore him waiting for Holly's reply.  
"Really he was? I never thought he'd be the jerk type, i'm sorry Jackie." holly says with a sad look on her face.  
"It's alright, he's not so special anyways." I say and feel Paul kick my foot again.  
"So does that mean you no longer have a crush on him?" I can't believe holly had just said that. My face instantly got red and I feel Paul squeeze my shoulder. I didn't know what to say, I can't believe Paul had just heard that, now he knows that I have a crush on him. Way to throw me under the bus, Holly.  
"Nope, there's cuter boys to crush on anyways." I say and feel Paul kick my foot once again.  
"I'm going to go get a muffin, I'll be right back. Do you two want anything?" holly asks.  
"No thanks." paul and I both say as she gets up from her seat and walks away. Great now I'm left with Paul, I wonder how this'll go.  
He kicked my foot again, for some unknown reason.  
"Stop kicking my foot, will ya?" I say to him.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." he says with a bit of a grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not sure I can explain it all before she comes back." I say to him while looking him in the eyes, those hazel eyes are so easy to get lost in.  
"There's a long line over there, so start." he says looking at me.  
"Fine, I was just pulling a joke on you with all that stuff! You're not a jerk, you're the complete opposite, really nice and respectful." I say to him and pat his hand.  
"What about the part about me not being special or cute?" he says with that famous pout of his as he takes my hand in his and softly traces circles on my palm with his thumb. I blush not knowing how to respond to his question, I don't want to confess that I have a crush on him, even though that fact he basically already knows thanks to Holly. I also don't want to say how these past two days have been the best of my life meeting him and spending time with him.  
"That was a lie too." I finally say and look down at my lap a bit embarrassed, as he continues to move his thumb in slow circles on my palm.  
"Alright, there's those things that are now cleared up. Now what's this about you having a crush on me, J?" he asks me and I look up at him and see a big cheeky grin on his face while he looks at me as I blush. Thankfully Holly came back before I could answer him.  
"So Jackie tell me more about when you went and visited the fab four yesterday." Holly said while sitting back down and picking at her muffin.  
"What do you want to know?" I ask her while leaning into paul's arm, getting comfortable.  
"Hmm what all did you guys do?" she replies.  
"Um, we talked a lot, getting to know one another and just basically hung out. Paul and I actually talked a lot, I was just joking when I said all that stuff about him. He's actually really nice." I say truthfully.  
"Ooo, so is he even cuter up close with those gorgeous eyes of his that you love so much?" Holly says throwing me under the bus again as I blush more and feel Paul's arm wrap tighter around my shoulder.  
"Uh yeah." I say nervously, feeling Paul's eyes on me. An awkward silence follows after my response, none of us saying anything. I peek over at Paul and see him smile about something.  
"What did you and Paul talk about? Did you confess to him your undying love for him?" Holly asks with a laugh, man she's getting even worse and I'm feeling even more embarrassed.  
"Uh no, I did not. We just talked about, I don't know, our interests and that kind of stuff." I say with a laugh. She better stop blurting out these secrets of mine about him, before I die of embarrassment.  
"Ah Jackie, you're so lucky that you got to meet them, I bet they're so cool. They're all such great and talented musicians, and not to mention really good looking." she says with a sigh and little does she know that her compliment was just heard by one of them.  
"Well I'm gonna go, I have homework I have to do and a paper to write, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye guys, oh and it was nice meeting you James." Holly says while getting up from her seat.  
"Bye Holly, it was nice meeting you too." Paul said back before she left. Now I have even more explaining to do, I know it. This is going to be awkward.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hmm, so you have an undying love for me, you think my eyes are gorgeous, and you have a crush on me. Care to explain, J? Because i'm lost with all of that, love." he says to me while I feel like putting my head in my hands from this embarrassment.  
"Where do you want me to start?" I ask him uneasily.  
"Do you really have a crush on me?" he asks seriously and I nod at him.  
"Mmm and wow an undying love, you must be a serious fan." he says with a laugh and I can't help but laugh too, "oh what I have I gotten myself into?" I think. I nod, not knowing what to say.  
"You don't need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. It's quite flattering really." he says to me while rubbing my back a little and looking me in the eyes.  
"I guess." I say looking him in the eyes.  
"It's all alright, because I think you have gorgeous eyes too!" he says to me with a smile and I smile back while blushing a bit. We finish our drinks and decide to set out for another shop, "I'm so glad that turned out well" I think. Paul grabs my hand when we get up and leave the cafe.  
"Do you want to check out the store that I wanted to go in earlier, the one that wasn't open yet?" I ask him while we step out into the frigid air, which I did not miss while in the cafe, that was for sure.  
"Yeah sure, I'd love to." Paul said as we set off for the shop. We eventually get to the shop and walk in. I wander over to a corner in the store that has cameras, film, art supplies and loads of other things that I love.  
"Woah cameras! I've been looking to buy one of these, because me old one broke when John was playing around with it!" paul said to me while finding a camera he liked and the right film for it.  
"Do you like taking pictures?" I ask him while looking for the film I needed for my camera, which was in my bag.  
"Yeah, I love taking pictures actually. How about you?" he asks me while we look through the art supplies they had, records and books.  
"I love to take pictures too, I really enjoy it." I answer.  
"Do you have a camera? Cause I see that you're only buying film." he says while he rubs his thumb on my hand.  
"Yep, it's in my bag here." I say and pat the small bag I had brought along.  
"Ooo neat!" he says and then we continue to look at other stuff. We spent a lot of time in that shop, about an hour, looking at everything, reading the backs of books, examining the records they had and what we had the most fun doing was trying on hats and silly things.  
"Here J, I think this would look marvelous on you." Paul says jokingly while putting an ugly mustard yellow hat upon my head.  
"You think so?" I answer while checking out my reflection in the mirror and I see him in the mirror standing behind me.  
"Mmmhmm." he says with a playful wink while I take the hat off and swat at him with it.  
"Nobody in their right mind would ever buy this Paul, its absolutely hideous with all these huge felt flowers." I whisper to him and we both burst out into laughter. I find a pink hat with a big brim, kind of like a big gardening hat a woman would wear, and I stick it on his head.  
"Hmm, what do you think of that? I think it looks smashing on you, love." I say trying to imitate his accent, but fail horribly. He looks at himself in the mirror while I rest my chin on his shoulder.  
"Nah, pink ain't my color, J." he says then pokes my nose and puts the hat back on the rack. He then finds a black hat with a bow on it and sticks it on my head and moves it to his liking.  
"Now I think that looks fabulous on you, darling." he says while I look in the mirror at myself with him right by my side. Honestly it was beautiful, Paul did a good job with actually finding a decent looking hat this time.  
"Really?" I ask him nervously.  
"Yeah, a beautiful hat for a beautiful girl!" he says and flashes me a smile and squeezes my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thanks, but me beautiful? Uh I don't think so." I say to him uneasily while blushing and still looking at myself in the mirror.  
"Ah don't say that, you are beautiful J." Paul says while I remove the hat he put on my head and return it to a rack, while be both look around at more hats and sunglasses, and I feel him grab my hand again.  
"You seem to be the only one who thinks that." I say quietly while looking at a pair of black sunglasses.  
"Nah, I bet i'm not. Any guy would be lucky to have you." he says to me. Me have a boyfriend? Yeah right, no boys liked me or have ever shown an inkling of interest in me, except for the nerds or sketchy guys at school. "What is Paul saying?" I wonder.  
"I don't think so, no guys like me that way." I say nervously.  
"I doubt that, J. You're a beautiful girl, whose nice, funny, smart and really fun to hang out with." he says genuinely and gives me a smile, as I blush at his words.  
"Aw well thanks, Paul." I say while flashing him a small smile.  
"Welcome." he says back while he gently squeezes my hand and I take the glasses that he was wearing as a part of his disguise and stick on em my nose.  
"What do you think?" I ask him while looking in the mirror with a cheeky grin on my face.  
"They look better on you, then they do on me!" he says with a laugh.  
"No, they look way better on you. They look too big on my face." I say while taking the glasses off and putting them on him and i playfully poke his nose. I then remember my glasses in my bag, which my mom says that I should always be wearing, but they're annoying to wear since they're uncomfortable so I just wear them at school.  
"I assume you don't wear glasses?" Paul asks after a few minutes as we both look at some shoes the store had, of course he would ask that, it's like he read my mind.  
"I have a pair but I only wear them at school, even though my mom tells me I should always be wearing them." I say uneasily.  
"Really, you wear glasses? Do you have em with you? I wanna see how you look in em!" Paul says enthusiastically as I groan.  
"But they look horrible on me, they make me look ugly." I say with a disgusted look on my face.  
"Nah, I doubt it. Nothing could make you look ugly, love." Paul says with a smile.  
"Please, pretty please?" Paul begs me while using his puppy dog eyes.  
"No, those puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work on me." I say refusing and kind of lying, cause it was hard to ignore him pouting, it was incredibly cute.  
"Ah come on, J. You can't ignore these gorgeous eyes, can you?" paul said teasing me, and I giggle at his words.  
"Fine." I say in defeat and nervously take my glasses out, and put them on with my back facing him. My vision is much better with them on, these glasses work like a charm, but i'm always so embarrassed to wear them because I think they look horrible on me. Paul puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me around to face him and I see the corners of his mouth raise into a big smile.  
"You look absolutely great in those, love! I don't know why you think you look ugly in em, in fact I think you look very cute in them!" Paul says to me with that big smile still on his face, as I quickly take them off and put them back in my bag.


	14. Chapter 14

We continue to look at all that the store had and we leave with our purchases in hand. Paul had bought a camera, film for it, and a novel. I had bought some film for my camera, a pair of earrings and a scarf.  
"Here you can have this back." I say to Paul while unwrapping his scarf from around my neck.  
"No no, it's fine love. Keep it." he says while putting his hands up in refusal.  
"Paul, I bought my own so you can have yours back." I say while trying to give him the scarf back, but he still refused.  
"No, J. I want you to keep it, plus I'm fine without it." he says to me with a sweet smile and takes the scarf and wraps it back around my neck.  
"Okay, well thanks." I say and smile back.  
"You're welcome." he says. It was now about 2ish and I wondered how long our little adventure today would last.  
"So how longer are you guys staying here? Since you were here on a visit." I ask him afraid of his answer.  
"We're actually leaving tomorrow morning." he says with a sad tone and I nod. "I'm never going to see him again, are I?" I think. He lives in England while I live in the U.S. "I have had so much fun with him today and yesterday" I think. We had become fast friends over these two days together and gotten close, and now I had this new friendship, and I didn't want him to leave because I knew it'd end. He'll probably just forget about me once he leaves, and we'll never see each other again. I can't really tell anybody about this day with him either, nobody to brag about or talk to it about, since this was kind of a secret us hanging out today and not to mention he's incredibly famous. People would be asking me a million questions and assuming things.  
"When do you need to be back at the hotel?" I ask him solemnly.  
"Probably 5ish, since it gets dark around then." he says and I nod, remembering how it gets dark so early, since it's winter.  
"Smile, J." Paul says as I turn to him and see that he has his camera out and pointed at me.  
"No." I say with a giggle while i cover my hands with my face.  
"Ah come on, I want a picture of you to remember today." Paul says to my surprise, as he tries to pry my hands away from my face.  
"Fine." I say while removing my hands and I smile at him, hearing the little "click" of the shutter. I get out my camera, take out the new film I had bought and put it into the camera.  
"Alright, my turn." I say and turn to him pointing my camera at him. I catch him a little off guard and he purposely makes a goofy face, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out at me.  
"Ooo how attractive." I say with a laugh and I snap a few more pictures of him. He then takes his camera back out and we foolishly take pictures of each other, taking pictures of the other. I was confident and hoped that I had actually gotten a picture where he smiled. I wish I could get one without his goofy disguise on.  
"Hey, how about one with both of us in it?" he asks me while I nod and we stop walking and I move closer to him and he snaps a picture. We put our cameras away and continue to walk aimlessly. He grabs my hand again, it seemed like now we were always holding hands. I have no idea why, it just had happened earlier and he never let go. I can't help but think again about him leaving tomorrow, I wish he'd stay and then we could hang out all the time and joke around, but he lives in a completely different country since he's just here visiting.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why the long face, sweetheart?" Paul asks me noticing my faraway look and my frown, which i didn't think was all that noticeable.  
"Oh, nothing." I say putting on a fake smile and being stubborn, not telling him. I feel him squeeze my hand gently and I squeeze his back. We continue to walk around downtown and we go into several shops, we look at what they have and occasionally buy something we found that we like. The mood kind of changed because much wasn't said and I was pretty quiet, still bummed out that he was leaving tomorrow. By this time it was 3ish and we both were hungry and decided to get lunch, so we found a little restaurant and walked in. We again got a private booth in the back and this time we sat on the same side. We ordered coffees again, partially frozen from being outside.  
"Hmm, so what are you going to get, J?" Paul asks me as we both look at the menu.  
"Um, I think I'm going to get the chicken Alfredo with the breadsticks, how about you?" I ask him staring mindlessly at the menu, not as happy as I was before I knew about Paul leaving tomorrow. You know how people say you should make the most of your time, because you don't know what will happen tomorrow? That perfectly applied to my situation, but it doesn't make it any better, I suppose I shouldn't just mope around and waste this precious time with Paul. I just don't want him to leave, I don't want this to end. Anything good that ever happens to me always has to leave or be token away from me. "Can't just this one person who means so much to me stay?" I think to myself. Now he's not just the guy who I have pictures of on my wall, he's my friend now too. Ugh I feel like crying, because I just don't want to lose him and it really hurts, because there's nothing I can do about it.  
"Hmm, I think I'm going to get the steak with onions and a side of mashed potatoes." Paul says, which brings me out of my thoughts. I turn my head and look up at him and notice him looking at me with a concerned look on his face. This picture looked all too familiar, reminding me of yesterday. I feel so pathetic, I shouldn't be distraught about this, I guess I should just be lucky that i got to spend the time I have with him. That doesn't make it any better or easier, though. I look away from him because the waitress comes back with our coffees and we order our meals. I feel Paul take my hand that was in my lap and stroke his thumb along my hand. I sigh and run my left hand through my hair.  
"I've had a lot of fun today." Paul says to me trying to look me in the eyes but I don't let him and I stare at a picture on the wall. I take a minute before replying, getting lost in my thoughts. "Am I in love with this man or why in the world is this so hard for me? He hasn't even left yet", I think. I've always loved him since I became a fan of the Beatles, but now actually meeting him and being with him, noticing firsthand how funny, nice and charming he is. He doesn't know that I think that and I intend for it to stay that way, since he already knows that I have a crush on him and all those secrets Holly blurted out earlier in front of him.  
"So did I." I say taking my eyes off the picture and turning to him and looking in his eyes, which looked kind of sad.


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't look him in the eyes any longer, he looked worried about me and I couldn't face that. I pull my hand away from his and not too longer after that he moves closer to me and puts his around me. I move closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder, it was just such a comfort being close to him like that. We couldn't move any closer to the other, because our legs were touching and we were basically hip to hip. I could smell his cologne and he smelled faintly of cigarettes, I absolutely loved the way he smelled, the way he smelled was perfect to me.  
"You sure you're having fun? You seem a bit down or somethin' the past hour or so." paul said to me while he rubbed my shoulder.  
"Yeah, I really am. It's the most fun I've had in a long time." I say to him, not answering why i was acting weird and I smile up at him and he smiles back at me.  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that, love. I've really enjoyed spending time with you, J." he says to me with a smile. I break our eye contact and look around the restaurant, pretending I saw someone I know. Of course i've enjoyed spending time with him too, more then I could put into words honestly. He makes me feel so special and he makes me laugh so effortlessly, he's just so perfect in my eyes. I can't forget the fact that he's leaving tomorrow morning and that I'll never see him again, it was like a dark cloud had fallen over us, unavoidable but not mentioned or acknowledged. I felt his eyes on me the whole time I was looking around the restaurant, I was kind of making it obvious that something was wrong by not answering him. I look back at him and of course his eyes were glued right on me.  
"I've really enjoyed spending time with you too, paulie." I say and fake a smile, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. Luckily the waitress came back with our meals and I didn't have to wait for Paul's answer or wait for what he was going to do. I lift my head up from his shoulder and he removes his arm from around me. We ate mostly in silence until paul decided to be funny and steal some pasta from my plate.  
"Hey, eat your own food!" i say with a laugh and move my plate away from him while he chuckles loudly and eats the pasta.  
"Mmm J, this is so good." he says while sneakily trying to keep nicking some more from my plate.  
"Hey, isn't that Holly over there?" Paul says and points toward the restaurants entrance and I dumbly fall for his trick.  
"Hey!" I say while I look back at him and see that he had stolen some more pasta from my plate, I see him pop it in his mouth and close his eyes and smile in pleasure from taste of the delicious food. I thought his steak looked good from the start, so I decide to pull the caramel trick on him and wait till he cuts some pieces up and I make my move at the perfect moment and steal a piece. Mmm it was so delicious, especially with the sweet, soft onions and the savory sauce.  
"Hey Missy, this is my steak, only I get to eat it!" he says trying to be serious, but we both can't help but laugh and we laugh so hard. We both really needed it, it felt so good to laugh. After we recover from the contagious laughter I steal another piece from his plate and I laugh cheekily.  
"I see that you didn't listen, so you're gonna get it, J." he says while wiggling his fingers and inching towards me, and I dread what he's going to do. I regret sitting on the inside now, because I'm cornered and I have no way out.  
"No, Paul don't!" I protest and try to push his hands away, but he's too strong for me and I feel his fingers attack my ribs and I laugh uncontrollably and I try my best to squirm away but there's no way out.  
"Paul, stop, please!" I cry in between laughs, but he's relentless and won't stop. I keep trying to shove his hands away but I'm weak compared to his strong arms that were attacking my sides, belly and ribs.  
"Stop!" I say a bit too loudly and surprisingly he does and we both collapse in laughter as I rest my head on his shoulder and I feel him wrap his arms around my waist.  
"We're gonna get kicked out sooner or later if you do that again!" I attempt to say seriously but it was a feeble attempt. I look up at him and he chuckles, he looked so happy with that big grin on his face. I was ecstatic, forgetting about the undeniable fact that was bothering me earlier, laughing so hard I was just about in tears and with a big smile on my face. I haven't had this much fun or laughed this hard in such a long time, he makes me so happy.


	17. Chapter 17

"See that's your consequence when you ever steal food from me." Paul says as we both laugh and I bury my head in his neck, inhaling his sweet scent. Everything was so perfect right in this moment, we were both so happy and giddy, laughing uncontrollably. I didn't have to worry about tomorrow and all the hardships it would bring, I was here with him now and everything was right. I was so comfortable having my head buried in his neck while he had his arms wrapped around my waist and stroking my back with his thumb, it all felt so right. I was living in the moment, this amazing moment that I didn't want to end. I feel Paul remove a hand from my waist and I look up and notice he was stealing even more pasta from my plate, that little bugger.  
"Stick to your own plate, mister." I say with a giggle as I swat at his hand. He stops his fork in front of his mouth and wiggles his eyebrows at me and a I laugh. He puts the fork in front of my mouth, signaling me to open and eat. I open my mouth and he feeds me a bite of pasta as I giggle.  
"Thanks, but I can feed myself." I say with a laugh and return to my usual position, kind of sadly since I loved having my face buried in his neck. I felt so safe with him, especially in his arms, and he seemed so protective of me to be honest, which I was glad for. It made me feel like I was special to him. I take a bite of my pasta and look over at Paul and he playfully winks at me and eats a bite of his steak.  
"So how are the mashed potatoes?" I ask him cheekily while looking at his half eaten mashed potatoes.  
"You tell me." he said with a devilish grin on his face. Hmm I don't know if I should or if I shouldn't, with the risk of him tickling me again. I slowly pick up a spoon and inch toward his plate, noticing him watching my every move. I dip my spoon into the potatoes and quickly bring it to my mouth. Mmm they're divine, smooth, creamy and buttery. I return back to my pasta working on the little that was left of it, and I feel Paul's hands tickle my side and I laugh and squirm away.  
"No, don't tickle me!" I protest while moving towards the wall, away from him.  
"You sure are ticklish aren't you, love?" he asks me with a cheeky grin as he goes back to his steak.  
"Yes, very. As you already know." I say while hesitantly moving back over toward him, missing being close to him. He chuckles and finishes up his steak. We finish our meals and our coffees and the check is dropped off, I don't argue with Paul and just let him be nice and pay for it, since he wants to.  
"That was so, so good." I say with a full tummy, while resting my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around my waist.  
"Mmm, I know, it was delicious. Especially your pasta." Paul says with a laugh and I too laugh and nod. I nervously look down at my watch and notice it was already 4 and I can't help but frown, I just don't want this to end, I want to stay in this moment forever.


	18. Chapter 18

We get our jackets back on and leave the restaurant, stepping into the cold winter air. I look at my watch again, shocked that it was already 4 o'clock and maybe I was staring at it because I wished I was imagining it being 4 and that it was only 1 and that I had more time to spend with Paul, but the hands don't move and stay on 4 o'clock. Paul sees me looking at my watch and stops walking and pulls me into a big hug and I bury my face into his neck once again. I felt like crying but I tried so hard to keep it in and just breathe and try to calm myself down. I wish this didn't have to end. I felt Paul rub my back and tuck my head under his chin. I felt like we stood forever in that spot, hugging and finally Paul let's go and we resumed walking.  
"So what do you want to do for the next hour, J?" Paul asks me quietly while I stare at the ground. I don't know what to say to that honestly, it doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with him.  
"Doesn't matter to me." I answer him. We continue walking mindlessly in silence, not knowing how to spend the rest of our time together. I wonder what he was thinking and what was going through his mind, if he knew why I have been so quiet and acting weird for the past few hours.  
"What are you thinking about?" I go out on a limb and ask him, having no expectation or idea of what his answer would be.  
"Oh, just how fast this day has gone by." he answers and flashes me a weak smile and I half smile back.  
"What're you thinking 'bout, J?" he asks me and gently squeezes my hand and I squeeze his back.  
"The same." I answer truthfully, but not going into any detail.  
"Mmm." Paul says with a nod, seeming to not know what to say. "Wanna go to the park?" I ask him, coming up with an idea.  
"Sure, that sounds fun!" Paul says to me with a small smile. I lead him to the park that was a few blocks away from the shops downtown. We find some swings and sit down, still hand in hand. I squeeze his hand and let go of it and pump my legs to get swinging. I see Paul does the same, and he looks like he's trying to outdo me and go higher.  
"Trying to get higher then me, huh?" I say with a giggle while we both fight to get higher then the other.  
"Yeah, and i'm gonna win!" Paul says confidently with a cheeky grin on his face and I laugh at his words.  
"Wanna bet?" I ask him cheekily.  
"Ah so you want to make it interesting with a wager, huh?" he asks me while we're both getting pretty high, but it's hard to tell whose winning.  
"Nah, I'm good." I say with a laugh. We both get pretty high in the air and stop pumping and just let our swings carry us.  
"Ey look, we're married!" Paul says with a laugh, noticing we were identical on the swings. I nod and laugh at his words, finding the coincidence funny. We get off the swings and go over to a park bench, I rest my head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around me. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, neither of us saying a word and just staring at the clouds and checking out the park.  
"I'm sorry I have to leave tomorrow, I really wish I didn't have to, love." paul says to my surprise turning his head and looking me in the eyes. I really didn't expect him to say that. I don't know how he feels about me, yes we're just friends but friends don't hold hands all the time, have their arm around the other and wrap their arms around the others waist. Is there anything between us?


	19. Chapter 19

Paul's POV

Jackie was taking awhile to answer me and she was staring off into space, like she was lost in her thoughts. She had been doing that a lot these past few hours, taking awhile to answer me. She hadn't been acting like herself these past few hours either, I've wondered why and it made sense. She looked sad and like something was bothering her, and I knew exactly what it was because the minute I told her that I was leaving tomorrow morning her face fell and her mood completely changed and stayed somber.  
"I wish you didn't have to either, but I guess it is what it is." she looked me in the eyes and finally said sadly and she sighs. I don't want to leave tomorrow, because I've met this gorgeous, smart and unique girl whom i'm pretty sure I have feelings for. I didn't think I was going to meet such an amazing person on this visit, a person who made me want to stay here so badly. The bands going back to London tomorrow though, there's no changing it unfortunately.  
"Mmm." I say to her and nod, not knowing what to say in response. She broke our eye contact, once again, and stared off into the sky getting lost. She was so pretty, especially with those gorgeous eyes of hers. I don't want to leave her, I just I want to stay here with her. She makes me so happy, she probably doesn't know how much, and she so easily puts a big smile on my face. I move my head so it's resting on hers, which is resting on my shoulder. I've never met a girl like her, she's just so unique and special, and I love every bit about her. The way she laughed which she is self conscious about, but I thought it was the cutest little giggle I have ever heard. Her smile, which is so contagious and utterly beautiful, seeing it easily makes me smile. Her glasses are so cute on her even though she has no confidence in em, which I don't see how is possible because she's a doll in em and they make her look so smart.  
"What're you thinking about, love?" I ask her and expect to hear not much, because I've noticed how she's stubborn and that's she holds back when she answers me. I just wish she'd genuinely tell me what was bothering her, even though I'm pretty sure what it is, but I want to hear it in her words and her explanation of it.  
"Having to go to damn school tomorrow." she mutters kind of angrily and I can't help but laugh, because even then she is so cute.  
"I take it you don't really like school, huh?" I ask her and remember what she said yesterday at the hotel about not liking it too much, but doing her best at it. I can't blame her, I didn't like it too much when I was a teenager, either. I was somewhat surprised I even graduated, but my dad really wanted me to, because the plan then was that I was most likely going to go to college to be an english teacher, and I also made it a goal to graduate so for the sake of it and to have my diploma in case things backfired with the band.  
"No, not at all." she answers and I laugh and she too laughs, man I love her laugh.  
"I can't wait to graduate, it'll be such a relief." she says and sighs.  
"Well darling ya got like 2 months left!" I say trying to sound positive, but it was the truth and I'm sure she looks forward to it, she even says so.  
"Yeah, but I still have college after that." she looks at me and says while she makes a funny face and scrunches her lips together, and I laugh finding it hilarious and cute.  
"True, but at least you'll have bloody high school done with." I say accidentally slipping a swear word, oops but oh well she said damn so. She nods, sighs and rests her head back on my shoulder and looks at the sky, again. I stare at her admiring her beauty and trying to burn her face into my mind, never wanting to forget that face. I lower my hand and wrap it around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She buries her face in my neck and I tuck her head under my chin and sigh, not wanting this to end. She's such a sweet girl and she deserves the best, and I want to give her that but I don't know how I'll be able to do that. They say if somebody means a lot to you, you'd do anything for them and she means a lot me, even though we've only known each other for two days. She's a girl whose never been loved, and I think I love her.


	20. Chapter 20

I didn't want tomorrow to happen, i didn't want Paul to leave, and I didn't want to go to school, period. I knew I wouldn't be paying much attention in class tomorrow, even though school would probably take my mind off Paul leaving. My head is buried in his neck, and I can feel the little pricklies of his facial hair, he probably needs to shave soon ha. I shake my head, annoyed at the feeling of his stubble. "He looks really handsome and cute with that 5 o'clock shadow though", I think and giggle to myself. His arms were wrapped around my waist tightly and I could feel his fingers softly stroking my stomach. I sigh and feel like i'm going to cry, everything is so perfect when I'm with him and i haven't been this happy in a long time, and of course it has to end. I torture myself by peeking at my watch and i notice it was quarter to 5 and the sun was starting to go down. I bury my face back into his neck and I just about started crying right there but I didn't. I'm going to miss him so much, his beautiful smile, his cute laugh, his humor, how sweet he is, how he smells and the way he treats me. I don't want to say goodbye to him, I don't want to say goodbye to this friendship we have and what will soon be over, or so I thought. I take a deep breath and try to relax, but it doesn't really work.  
"Love, we should probably leave, it's about quarter to 5." paul says quietly and rubs my back. I sigh and get up as he wraps his arm around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder. We walk in silence back to the hotel he's staying at. We stop a little bit away from the hotel, because some fans were standing out in front of it, in hopes of seeing the Beatles.  
"Well." Paul says to me as he takes my hands in his and looks into my eyes.  
"Well." I say back trying not to have my voice crack. Now it all comes down to the moment I've feared for hours. Paul pulls me into a big hug and I again bury my head into his neck, which I have come to love doing.  
"I don't want you to leave." I blurt out accidentally into his neck and I feel him wrap his arms tighter around my waist.  
"I don't want to leave either, love. But I have to and I'm sorry." he says and rubs my back trying to comfort me. I wish he would stop saying "I'm sorry" about him leaving, because you're supposed to say "it's okay" in return, but I just can't, because it's not okay. It's breaking my heart having to say goodbye to him, i've been dreading it all day. I nod into his neck, not trusting my voice and I couldn't think of what to say in return. He pulls away and our foreheads meet and we just look at each other with sad eyes.  
"Is this goodbye, forever?" I ask him nervously and I don't even know why I asked that, because i'd thought all along that it was and that it would all end here, but what he said surprised me.  
"No, it isn't, love. I don't want this to end just because I'm going back to a different country that I live in." he says to my surprise. I smile and so does he and we hug again. We pull apart and he looks me deeply in the eyes and he keeps looking down at my lips and I can't help but look at his. He leans in and I'm surprised at what he's about to do, but I too lean in, wanting it to happen. Our lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss that lasted longer than a peck and we pull away, our lips leaving the stick. We both had the biggest smiles on our faces.  
"I'll never forget you, J." Paul says sweetly.  
"I'll never forget you, Paul." I say honestly, because there's really no way I ever could.


	21. Chapter 21

He pushes a lock of my hair behind my ear and strokes my cheek with his fingers. I blush and smile at him, because I'm in total bliss right this moment. We hug again, not wanting to leave the other.  
"I want us to write to each other." Paul says quietly.  
"I'd really like that." I say in response. We pull apart from the hug and I find a pad of paper in my bag along with a pen and I write down the address he gave me as being his own and I gave him a piece of paper that had my address on it.  
"Oh, and here's my phone number too." Paul says while writing down his number as well.  
"Goodbye, J. I'm so glad I met you, you're so amazing. I hope to see you soon." he says sweetly while we again hug.  
"Bye Paul. I'm so happy I met you too, I've had such a blast with you these past two days. I hope so too." I say into his neck and my voice cracks on the last line and I cry.  
"Aw honey don't cry. We'll see each other again, and hopefully soon." paul says as we pull apart and he wipes the tears on my cheek away with his thumb. It was hard to stop crying, as embarrassed as I was crying in front of him.  
"Okay." I say and nod, trying to stop crying. I look at the ground and a second after I do Paul takes his pointer finger and lifts my chin back up so we're looking at each other. He leans in and I do too and we kiss again, not as longer as before but still so sweet. His lips were so soft and warm, kissing him gave me butterflies in my stomach.  
"I'll talk to you soon, I promise." he says and kisses me on the forehead and gives me one last hug.  
"Bye J." he says pulling away from the hug.  
"Bye Paul." I say trying to force a smile, and I watch him walk away and go into the hotel. I walk home lonely and sad. I cried a lot when I get home and luckily my parents didn't come into my room or notice my tear stained face or puffy eyes when I walked in the door. It was so hard doing that, saying goodbye to him. It made it a bit better knowing I'll see him again, I don't know when, but I'm secure in the knowledge that we will see each other again. Ah and those kisses made it a bit easier too, even though it was still hard and I cried for hours until I cried myself to sleep. I woke up and noticed that I hadn't even taken my coat off or my scarf, the scarf that Paul gave me, his scarf. I bring it up to my nose and inhale and it smells exactly like Paul and I'm so glad it does. I tried to occupy myself with some last minute homework, to get my mind off things. I went over to my record player and records, to put some music on because I always do my homework while listening to music and my Beatles records are right there staring at me. I see the face that I just said goodbye to, the one that I already miss so much and I lose it and start crying again. I have no idea how I'm going to do this when I have dozens of pictures of him on my walls, I could take them down but that would be weird, but maybe it'd help so I wouldn't burst into tears every time I simply look at one of them. But then I think that my mom would think something was up if I did that, it'd seem really weird to her because she knows he's my favorite since I talk about him nonstop. I cry even harder not knowing what to do. I don't want to open my eyes and see his face, I don't want to go to school tomorrow because I fear it'll make me feel worse with all the stress, I just want to be with him but I can't.


	22. Chapter 22

I somehow pull myself together and put a record on, i didn't even look to see which one it was, I just had to put something on to drown out my thoughts. I made sure it wasn't a Beatles album and actually I put my Beatles albums at the back of the rack, when they used to be in the front. I just, I couldn't hear his voice or else I'd cry even harder and I was trying to get myself to stop crying, hearing his voice would ruin my attempt. I had gotten myself together and stopped crying to eat dinner with my family, I was silent not saying a thing. I couldn't, in fear I'd start crying again. My parents probably noticed something was wrong but they know to give me space and not push it. I decide to not take the pictures of him down, or at least tonight, because I was so exhausted from crying so much today, I had no energy and I went to bed earlier than usual. I know it sounds weird but I slept with his scarf, smelling his familiar scent calmed me down and I fell asleep easily and slept like a baby, until my alarm clock decided to interrupt this deep wonderful sleep to remind me I have to go and be in a building for 7 hours with hundreds of people that I can not stand. The last thing I wanted to do was be around people with the way I felt, which hadn't changed at all from yesterday. I wondered how and or if I'd make it through the day, I just hoped that it would go by fast so I could come home and sleep all my troubles away. I couldn't imagine not wearing his scarf to school and I stash it away in my locker. I take out my glasses and put them on, and i remember what he said when he saw me in them, I just about started crying again but luckily I didn't. I see from the corner of my eye Holly walking towards me and groan wishing she'd go away. Yes she's my best friend who I tell just about everything to and we can confide in each other, but this, there's no way I can tell her about this. She wouldn't believe me anyways. The last thing I needed was to be around happy go lucky Holly, reminding me of how pathetic I am and how I'm a complete mess when she's so happy and positive about things.  
"Hey Jackie!" she comes up to me greeting me in her happy, full of positive energy voice.  
"Hey Hol." I say weakly. I hope she won't notice how I am, I don't want her prying about whats wrong. We go through the usual conversation of how are you and this and that. Luckily the final bell rings before she could get any farther. School goes by slow and he never leaves my mind, as much as I try and as much as I apply myself to school and focusing, I can't get him off my mind.  
"Excuse me Jackie, I was notified that there's something down in main office for you, you can pick it up after class." my smiley history teacher informs me. Hmm I wonder why there'd be something down in the office for me. Maybe mom or dad dropped something off for me. Class ends and I go down to the main office and I tell them my name and that there's something I was told to pick up. One of the secretaries hands me a single red rose wrapped in plastic with baby's breath and a little envelope attached to it with my name on it in cursive.


	23. Chapter 23

I thank the secretaries and walk out of the office. I don't read the little card until I get to my locker, which wasn't much of a walk. I'd seen that cursive handwriting before, just yesterday. I take out the card and read it.

**_I miss you like mad, J, my love._**

**_Love, Paul xx_**

I can't believe what I had just read and I read it over a few more times, making sure it was real and I wasn't imagining it. A big smile erupted onto my face, just hearing from him made me happy and he called me his love! The bell rings and I put the rose delicately in my locker, not wanting it get crushed and I head to class. A few hours later school luckily ends and I drive home, so relieved school is done for the day and not looking forward to the homework I had assigned for that night. I greet mom and dad as I enter the house. I had been doing my homework for about an hour or two, close to being done with it, while listening to an Elvis record. I was going to take the pictures down once I was done with this report I had for English. I had surprisingly gotten through the day only having to go to the bathroom and crying once. "Maybe his rose helped" I thought as i looked over at it in it's vase on my bedside table with the card right beside it. I was on the last paragraph of the essay when my mom yelled to me that the phone was for me, and it was somebody by the name of "James." I got up from my bed to tell my mom I got it and I was in the hallway and the minute I heard who it was I stopped dead in my tracks, not believing what I had just heard.


	24. Chapter 24

I thank the secretaries and walk out of the office. I don't read the little card until I get to my locker, which wasn't much of a walk. I'd seen that cursive handwriting before, just yesterday. I take out the card and read it.

**_I miss you like mad, J, my love._**

**_Love, Paul xx_**

I can't believe what I had just read and I read it over a few more times, making sure it was real and I wasn't imagining it. A big smile erupted onto my face, just hearing from him made me happy and he called me his love! The bell rings and I put the rose delicately in my locker, not wanting it get crushed and I head to class. A few hours later school luckily ends and I drive home, so relieved school is done for the day and not looking forward to the homework I had assigned for that night. I greet mom and dad as I enter the house. I had been doing my homework for about an hour or two, close to being done with it, while listening to an Elvis record. I was going to take the pictures down once I was done with this report I had for English. I had surprisingly gotten through the day only having to go to the bathroom and crying once. "Maybe his rose helped" I thought as i looked over at it in it's vase on my bedside table with the card right beside it. I was on the last paragraph of the essay when my mom yelled to me that the phone was for me, and it was somebody by the name of "James." I got up from my bed to tell my mom I got it and I was in the hallway and the minute I heard who it was I stopped dead in my tracks, not believing what I had just heard.


	25. Chapter 25

"Uh, o-okay mom. I'll get it in my room, you can hang up once I get on." I stutter while walking back to my room hearing my fast heartbeat in my ears. I shakily pick up the phone, because I was just so excited.  
"Hello?" I say into the receiver and I hear my mom hang up in the kitchen.  
"Hi my love." I hear the voice I've been missing for the past 24 hours. I know it had only been a day but still, I missed him like crazy.  
"Hi! It's so good to hear your voice!" I say in a happy tone.  
"You too, love. So how're you?" he asks me.  
"Uh, I'm okay I guess. How are you?" I stutter again, and answer him uneasily, not sure of what to say.  
"Ah just okay? I'm okay too." he says with a weak laugh and sounds a bit concerned. Am I actually okay, is that the word to describe how I'm feeling and how I am right now, because I don't know if it is. Nobody ever says "I'm horrible, I'm a wreck", when somebody asks how you are and I especially, because I keep a lot to myself.  
"Yeah.." I mutter, honestly not knowing what to say. I wonder where he's calling from. "Wait shouldn't he be on his flight right now?" I think to myself, but I have no way of knowing for sure because I don't know when his flight was at, other then sometime this morning.  
"How was your day sweetheart?" he asks me. I wish he wouldn't of asked that, what am I supposed to say? I don't want to lie to him, but I can't say that it was horrible and I'm so relieved school is over for the day.  
"It was fine I suppose, like any other school day. How was yours?" I answer finally, leaving out how today was a wreck and how I cried in the bathroom because I missed him so much.  
"My day was alright, really boring though. I've been inside all day, not having much to do." he says and I don't understand what he meant.  
"Inside all day?" I question him confused.  
"Oh yeah, I have great news! Our flight got delayed till tomorrow sometime because of the bloody snowstorm." he says to my surprise and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
"It did?! That's great, haha I mean well you know what I mean." I say with a laugh and just hearing what he said had instantly changed my mood.  
"Haha I agree love, it is! So what're you doing?" he asks me.  
"Writing a report on some book for English." I mutter with a groan.  
"Ooo it sounds like you're having loads of fun! Um how about you meet me at the cafe? An excuse so you won't have to finish that bloody report." he says with a laugh and I throw my books on the ground, jumping at the opportunity to see him and to also not be stuck in my room doing homework.  
"Yeah, that sounds superb! Meet you there in hmm, 15 minutes?" I ask him and I'm already so excited to see him.  
"Alright love, I'll see you in 15! Bye love."  
"Bye Paul!" I say and hang up the phone. I change into a nicer outfit, because I was previously in my comfy pajamas and i get my bag and leave the house to head for the cafe. Thank you so much snowstorm.


	26. Chapter 26

My feet couldn't get me to the cafe fast enough and trust me I already walk super fast. I walk in and i wander around looking for Paul and I feel a pair of hands on my hips and I just about jump out of my skin. I turn around and see that beautiful face I have been longing to see, even though he was wearing the hat and glasses again. Honestly, I wanted to jump on him but with all the people and I don't know how he'd react, so I didn't. He has a big grin on his face and his arms are open for a hug and I immediately jump into his arms and smell his scent, a mix of cigarettes and his cologne.  
"Mmm I missed you." he whispers into my ear while my face is buried in his neck and his arms are tightly wrapped around my waist.  
"I missed you too." I say back, cuddling into his warm, stubbly neck. We pull apart and we both have huge smiles on our faces. We both lean in and he gives me a peck on the lips. He intertwines his fingers with mine and leads me to a nice, cozy booth in the back and I sit on the inside. I rest my head on his shoulder and he let's go of my hand and wraps both hands around my waist pulling me as close as he can to himself. He looks down at me and smiles at me and leans in again and gives me a much sweeter and longer kiss then the previous peck. His warm lips warmed my cold lips up right away, luckily!  
"How's my love?" he asks me stroking his fingers along my cheek and looking into my eyes.  
"Much better now. How are you?" I say with a smile.  
"That's good to hear. I am pretty good, now that i'm with you." he says and gives me a sweet smile. A waitress comes to our booth and sets down a chai latte and a coffee, I assume paul must've already ordered our drinks.  
"Thank you." I say to him while lifting my head up and blowing on my latte and inhaling the sweet pumpkin pie like aroma.  
"Ah you're welcome, love." he says to me while he removes a hand from my waist and makes his coffee to his liking.  
"Are you hungry? Because I thought maybe we'd get dinner here." he says.  
"Yes, very. I'd like that and plus I told my parents I wouldn't be home for dinner." I say as he finishes adding additives to his coffee and looks at me and flashes a sweet smile.  
"Ah well I know it's a bit early, but let's eat here then!" he says and I smile and nod.  
"As long as you don't try to steal my food this time." I say with a laugh.  
"Same goes for you, J." he says with a laugh and a wink and we both sip at our hot drinks


	27. Chapter 27

"And what happens if I do steal some of your food, huh?" I ask him cheekily and he laughs.  
"Oh you know exactly what will happen." he says and wiggles his fingers at me and I move towards the wall and laugh.  
"Ey come back!" he says with a pout on his face and he pulls me back towards him so our legs are touching and we're hip to hip again. I rest my head on his shoulder and I'm so glad we're together right now.  
"Did you get my rose?" he asks me with a smile as he strokes his fingers along my lower back.  
"Yes, i did. Thank you, it's beautiful and I love it." I say and lift my head up and give him a quick peck and he smiles afterwards. We both sip at our drinks and sit in a comfortable silence for a minute or two.  
"So tell me about your day." he says while sipping his coffee. Ugh not this subject again, because I don't know how to respond.  
"Just went to boring old school and came home and did homework, just like every day. Not all that exciting." I say with a slight laugh.  
"But now I'm at dinner with-." I say but he cuts me off.  
"Your boyfriend." he says with a cheeky and proud smile as I can't believe what he just said.  
"Boyfriend?" I ask him.  
"Well what else should I be called, hmm love?" he says and I shake my head and rest it back on his shoulder and I have a big smile on my face. Boyfriend, he's MY boyfriend. Paul McCartney the beatle is my boyfriend, woah. If somebody would have told me last month that in one month I'd be great friends with Paul McCartney and then he'd become my boyfriend, i'd think they were delusional or something, as much as I've always dreamed of that and now it's happening to me. I keep smiling thinking about how happy I am right in this moment being with him and always enjoying spending time with him. I feel his hand rub my lower back again and I sip at my chai latte. Boyfriend, I have a boyfriend and he's a famous musician who lives in a completely different country then me. "How is that going to work, or is it at all?" I think to myself but dismiss those thoughts not wanting to think about it and just being grateful that I'm here with him now and woah, that we're dating. I didn't want to have something bothering me and totally wreck my mood and time spent with Paul, like what happened yesterday. I don't know what lies ahead for us and how things will go, but I have hope and I'm willing to be apart of it and to do whatever it takes to make it work because I want to be with him and he obviously wants to be with me.


	28. Chapter 28

yawned and cuddled into his shoulder more and got closer to him. I could feel his hand still rubbing on my lower back and it got even lower.  
"Tired?" he asks me and I nod and he laughs.  
"Well wake up sleepy head!" he says and shakes me a bit.  
"Mmm no." I say being so comfortable cuddled up to him and him rubbing my back.  
"Well what do you want to eat?" he asks and holds a menu out in front of us and we both read it. This place was best known for it's pizza and i've been craving their pizza for days so I thought of that idea.  
"Do you want to get a pizza?" I ask him with a little yawn. I really should've taken a nap when I had gotten home from school, I had planned on it after I had gotten my homework done because I just wanted it done and over with so I could take a longer nap.  
"Yeah, a pizza sounds really good. What kind do you want to get, love?" he asks me while looking down at me and looking me in the eyes.  
"Pepperoni?" I ask him.  
"Mmm that's sound great, do you want any other toppings?" he asks me with a smile.  
"Uh, do you like black olives?" I ask him and he nods.  
"How about we get onions on it too?" he asks me and I nod thinking about the delicious onions on his steak from yesterday at the restaurant. The waitress comes back and Paul gives her the menus and orders for us. He takes a long sip of his coffee and then rests his head on my head and returns his other hand to my waist and I snuggle into his warm neck and I wrap my arms around his waist. We stay like that until our pizza comes, being content and comfortable being so close to the other, and we both yawned a few times being tired. The pizza comes looking and smelling amazing and we lift up our heads and Paul removes his arms from around my waist and I from his, as much as I wish he didn't and we eat.  
"Mmm J, this is so good." he says while we both work on a first slice of pizza. I agree with him because the cheese is so buttery and smooth, the pepperoni is peppery and savory, the black olives are warm and soft while the onions are a good compliment being soft, warm and sweet.  
"Mmm I agree, it's delicious." I say and take another bite.  
"Do you think you could get out of school tomorrow?" he asks me randomly while we continue to eat our pizza.  
"Why?" I ask him.  
"Well I was hoping we could spend some more time together." he says with a smile and he doesn't say the last part that was the reason why, him actually leaving this time.  
"Yeah I can, because tomorrow's senior skip day." I say and I see the corners of his mouth rise into a big smile.  
"That's fantastic, J! Hmm so what would you like to do tomorrow?" he asks me enthusiastically and I look out the window noticing that it was snowing lightly and I wonder if it'll actually snow 5-6 inches, like the weather channel predicted and how that'll affect our plans.  
"Hmm it doesn't matter to me, but what about the snow? We probably couldn't go outside if it's really gonna snow 6 inches." I say to him. He nods and thinks for a minute.  
"Hmm well we could either spend it at the hotel-." he starts but I interrupt.  
"Or at my house." I say thinking how my parents won't get home till tomorrow evening.  
"What time is your flight at?" I ask him trying to figure out things in my head and how it would all go together.  
"It's supposed to be at like 4, if it doesn't get delayed again." he answers then eats more of his pizza.  
"Okay, well where do you want to spend it?" I ask him taking his opinion into consideration.  
"If we were to spend it at the hotel the guys would probably be bugging us nonstop and we probably wouldn't get much time alone, so your house? As long as that would work out and it's okay with you." he says and I nod in response, saying that it would be okay. My parents leave for work at about 9ish so it would all work out. They thought I'd be spending senior skip day with holly at her house or that she'd be coming over to mine, but now my boyfriend would be coming over instead and I smile to myself. Then i think about all the pictures of him on my walls, "oh crap" I think, I'm gonna have to take some of those down when I get home. "Damn I'm gonna have to clean my room and remove all the embarrassing things from it too" making sure it'd be presentable for him to come over. I'd have to put away/take down some of my Beatles stuff too so he doesn't think I'm a nut, even though I'm basically in love with them and I'm even more in love with him. I've never fallen in love, but I think I I'm falling in love with Paul.


	29. Chapter 29

"Should we plan on meeting somewhere and then walk back to my house tomorrow?" I ask him while eating some more pizza and drinking out of my glass of water that the waitress had dropped off.  
"How about the restaurant again? I can't think of anywhere else." he says with a laugh.  
"Yeah, that's fine with me. What time?" he asks me.  
"Is 9:30 too early?" he asks me and I shake my head no, since my parents should be gone by then.  
"Alright meet at the restaurant at 9:30?" he asks me to make sure and I nod. My day had turned around the moment he called me earlier and it just kept getting better and better. I was so glad that I had tomorrow to look forward to and especially that I'd be spending most of tomorrow with him. I look at Paul and flash him a smile and he smiles back at me. We finish up our pizza, sip at the remainder of our drinks and just relax. We wrap our arms back around each others waist and I rest my head on his shoulder as he rubs my back again.  
"What time do you need to be home, love?" he asks me with a yawn and I too yawn and we laugh.  
"Um probably like 7ish." I answer and look at my watch, noticing it was already past 6.  
"Mmm I see." paul answers uneasily seeming to not know what to say. I feel him kiss my forehead and I smile up at him and he smiles back. He then leans in and gives me a sweet, long kiss.  
"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I ask him trying to think of things we could do together.  
"Hmm, it doesn't matter to me love. I'm sure we could find something to do." he says and I nod thinking of plenty ideas and I instantly get really excited thinking about tomorrow. I then out of the corner of my eye see Holly walk into the cafe and I bury my face in Paul's neck, trying to hide and hoped she wouldn't see me. I lift up my head and peek and she recognizes me and I scratch the plan of hiding and accept that she's coming on over to talk.  
"Hey Jackie! And James is it again?" she asks and sits down across from us and I loosen my arms from around paul's waist, because I feared she would start asking questions and notice how there was literally no space between us because we were so close. I feel Paul rub my back when I loosen my grip.  
"Yeah, it's good to see you again Holly." Paul answers with a charming smile. I move a little away from him because I was sure of Holly asking questions and I really didn't want her prying for details, I hope she just respects my space because I've never bugged her about her relationships unless she was obviously willing to tell me. I feel Paul discreetly pull me back towards him and I let him. She looks at Paul and I and gives me kind of a weird look but I ignore her, it doesn't matter to me what she thinks since I won't ever tell her about Paul and I anyways.  
"You too James!" Holly says back in her alway positive voice and Paul smiles.  
"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Holly looks to me and asks.  
"Oh yeah, about that Holly. Um my plans have changed, sorry I can't." I say, hate breaking it to her and see her face kind of fall but she recovers.  
"Ah don't worry, it's okay! I'll just go spend the day at David's!" she says talking about her boyfriend.  
"I'm sorry Holly, but I hope you have fun with David." I say feeling kind of bad, but I wouldn't ever pass up spending time with Paul no matter if I already had plans with somebody else.  
"No no, it's okay! David's been bugging me to hang out with him, anyways." she says with a sigh in an annoyed tone and I feel Paul rub my back once again.


	30. Chapter 30

I smile at her and she smiles back. David and her were pretty serious and she really deserved to be with a guy who treated her well and he did. He's our age and I've talked to him quite a few times, since he's dating my best friend.  
"Well I'm going to go, I just stopped by for a coffee! I hope you have fun tomorrow and I'll see you guys later!" she says while she gets up and Paul and I both say goodbye as she leaves.  
"So.." Paul says not knowing what to say as I wraps my arms tighter around his waist and I rest my head back on his shoulder.  
"So.." i say the same and we both laugh.  
"Well it's getting pretty dark out, love. Should we end our little date here?" he looks down at me with a sweet smile and asks me. Date? I never really thought of it to be a date, but it all made sense and I was glad for it all.  
"Sure." I say quietly getting a tiny bit sad that I had to leave him but then I remind myself that I'd be seeing him tomorrow morning and we'd be spending a lot of time with each other. I remove my arms from around his waist and he keeps one of his around mine and then removes it as we get our jackets on and I put his scarf on.  
"Ey, that looks familiar." paul says while a cheeky smile as he plays with after I put it on.  
"Yeah, my boyfriend gave it to me." I say with a giggle and he too laughs and has a proud smile on his face.  
"Mmm, he must be a really nice guy, giving you his scarf." he says cheekily and I nod and we walk out and he walks me out a few blocks from the cafe, and he pulls me into a hug.  
"Sweet dreams, my love. I'll see you tomorrow morning." he says as we pull apart and our foreheads meet.  
"Thanks, you too honey. I can't wait." I say with a smile looking into his beautiful eyes that I can so easily get lost in. We both lean in and he gives me a sweet peck.  
"Bye love, be safe." he says sweetly and begins to walk away and let's go of my hand.  
"Bye hun, you too." I say and we part our ways and I walk home. I come home and clean my room, picking up the clothes that were strewn on my floor, organize my dresser top and bedside table. I look around my room in search of any embarrassing things and don't come up with anything but I probably missed a few things. I throw my two stuffed animals into the back of my closet, I just hope my room looks like an 18 year old girls room, an adults room not a pre-teen girls. I then start the real hard part and try to find out what to do about all my beatles stuff. I take down about a half to a third of the pictures I had of Paul and feel pleased with what I left up. I really didn't have a lot of pictures of him up, it may just sound that way. I put the Beatles magazines I had all over my desk and stack them on my book shelf and I clean up my desk and organize things. I didn't think my room would need this much work but I'm doing more then I would for most people who I was expecting to come over because it's Paul and I want to make a good impression with him coming over. I want my boyfriend to like it all, my boyfriend. I still can't grasp the fact that he's MY boyfriend, it's all happened so fast but I wouldn't want it all to have happened any other way, I love every bit of it. I finally finish after organizing everything, putting clothes away, changing my bed sheets and making sure my room looked presentable. I was exhausted and ready for bed. I set my alarm for a bit before 9, to make sure the whole house looks presentable too. Gosh Paul has no idea what I do for him, haha but it's all worth it.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I'm sorry that some, most or a lot of the parts are short, they were written long ago and it's just how it went. Anyways i hope you enjoy!**

I wake up, get dressed and do all the usual stuff to get ready. I venture around the house seeing that things were picked up, and that things were where they were supposed to be. Luckily I didn't have to do much and I got my coat on and leave to meet Paul.  
"Well hello there." he says as I immediately recognize him sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant.  
"Hey there sailor, you ready?" I ask him as he gets up and takes my hand.  
"Mmmhmm." he says as we begin the walk to my house.  
"So how was the rest of your night, J?" he asks me as we get closer to my house and since there weren't any people around for the past 5 minutes and there wouldn't be he takes off his disguise and I'm thankful he does, I haven't seen him without it on since the day I met the four at the hotel.  
"Fine, pretty boring. Just cleaned." I say and feel him gently squeeze my hand and I squeeze his back.  
"Cleaned?" he asked me with a slight laugh.  
"Yeah since I knew you'd be coming over today and plus my room needed a cleaning anyways." I say feeling a bit embarrassed making it sound like a made a big fuss about him coming over.  
"You cleaned for me?" he says feeling special and has a grin on his face.  
"Mmmhmmm." I say and my face gets a bit red.  
"Ah you didn't need to do that for me, love." he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Nah it's okay, I wanted to." i say and he nods, i tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, but truthfully him coming over was and is a big deal to me. We finally get to my house and walk in and take our jackets and shoes off.  
"You have a really nice house, love." Paul says as he turns to me and flashes me a smile.  
"Thanks." I say to him and smile back.  
"You hungry?" I ask him thinking of how early it is and how I myself haven't even thought about eating breakfast at all this morning.  
"Yeah, starving." Paul says rubbing his tummy as I lead him into the kitchen and look in the fridge wondering what we could eat and I come up with a great idea.  
"Do you like pancakes?" I ask him with a smile and he nods. I then go into my moms recipe box to find her pancake recipe and I feel Paul come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, giving me a backwards hug and he kisses my neck and I pat one of his hands and smile.  
"Wanna make homemade pancakes? They're honestly the best." I ask him as I feel him bury his face into my neck and he nods into my neck.


	32. Chapter 32

"Is something wrong? You're really quiet this morning." I say and he doesn't move, having his face buried in my neck still. It was so sweet.  
"No, i'm just tired." he mumbles into my neck and yawns.  
"Oh, well we could take a nap and make these afterwards if you want." I say retrieving the recipe and setting it aside on the counter and I put both of my hands on top of his and rub my thumbs on his hands.  
"Yeah, as long as you're okay with that." he mumbles sleepily into my neck and yawns again.  
"Yeah, it's fine with me. I'm tired myself." I say to him and turn around and pull him into a hug and he still has his face buried in my neck and I rub his back.  
"Okay come on sleepy head." i say and pull apart and take his hand and go into my bedroom.  
"Ooo that guy looks mighty familiar." he says with a laugh as he finds the light switch and sees a few pictures of himself.  
"Yeah he looks a lot like my boyfriend, dontcha think?" I ask him with a giggle still not used to him being my boyfriend, but I love calling him my boyfriend, I must admit.  
"Yes, very much like him." he says with a laugh and I lay down on my bed while he looks around my room and smiles.  
"Ya got a really neat room, J!" he says genuinely with a smile as he plops down on my bed next to me.  
"Mmm ya got a really comfy bed too!" he says with a laugh and i too laugh. He turns to me and pulls me to him and he wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around him and we bury our faces into each other's necks. I feel him rub my back and I run my hands over his strong shoulders. He kisses my neck and we fall asleep in each others arms and have a very peaceful and comfortable sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

I wake up to Paul stroking his fingers along my back and giving me little kisses on my neck.  
"Good morning sleepy girl." he says as I unbury my face from his neck and look at him and I laugh at his words.  
"Mmm morning!" I say sleepily and rest my forehead on his. He leans and in gives me a sweet long kiss, and it didn't just end there. We kept on kissing for awhile and he wrapped his arms around my waist even tighter and I gripped his shoulders. He had such sweet, warm and luscious lips that melded into mine perfectly, when we kissed we fit so perfectly like we were two pieces of a puzzle. It was all so perfect and I loved ever single second of it. Whenever I was with him he made me feel so special and so loved, nobody has ever made me feel like that before. We kissed until we both had to pull apart for air. He looked deep into my eyes and smiled at me and I did the same and smiled back. I got lost in those beautiful hazel eyes and it was so hard not to, they were so deep and simply beautiful. I feel his fingers stroke my cheek lovingly and I close my eyes and bury my face into his chest. I lay there inhaling his wonderful scent, never wanting to leave that spot and just lay there with him while in his arms forever, it was so perfect. He rubs my back for awhile and I hear his stomach make some funny noises.  
"How about those pancakes?" I lift my head up from his chest and look up at him and laugh.  
"Mmm pancakes sound delicious to me, love." Paul says and tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear and I smile at him.  
"Come on then, let's go make some." I say to him getting out of my comfortable bed and taking his hand, leading him to the kitchen. But he wouldn't budge.  
"Come on, Paul." I say and tug at his arm.  
"You're bed's way too comfortable, J." he whines and uses his famous pout while staying in the same spot in my bed, not moving an inch.


	34. Chapter 34

I go over to the bed and keep trying to get him to move but he won't. He pulls me on top of him with his big arms and I rest my forehead on his and I lean down and put my hand on his cheek and kiss him passionately for a few minutes and then pull away, even though he seemed like he wanted more.  
"Please just come and make pancakes with me?" I say to him with a frown begging him.  
"Fine." he answers and I get off of him and we go into the kitchen.  
"So they're the best, huh?" he asks me with a laugh as I look at the recipe card figuring out what ingredients I need to get out. I eventually have all the ingredients and utensils out that I need. It's going pretty good so far, we're both measuring ingredients and adding them to the mixing bowl, until Paul tries to be funny and flicks flour at me.  
"Really?" I stop measuring some sugar and turn to him with my hands on my hips.  
"Really?" Paul imitates me in a high voice and with his hands on his hips and I laugh at the picture. I take some melted butter and wipe it on his cheek and he closes his eyes and makes a funny face, scrunching his nose.  
"Do you want to get tickled, young lady?" he teases me while he wiggles his fingers at me and inches towards me and I run away into the living room, in hopes of getting away from him.  
"You're not gonna get away from me, J. Having all those fans chase me, has really made me a fast runner y'know." he teases me again with a smile on his face, while he's on one side of the couch and I'm on the opposite side and nobody's really winning. I make a mad dash for the stairs but he catches me and throws me over his shoulder.  
"Paul, put me down!" I whine and he stops walking just to tease me.  
"Nah, I'm good." he says with a laugh and I feel cheeky and slap his butt.  
"Ey, no slapping me bum, J!" he says but then slaps mine and I laugh and so does he.  
"Put me down please." I whine. He walks over to the couch and puts me down and gets on top of me with his knees on both of my sides. He grabs my arms and i do my best to hold them down, but he's too strong for me.  
"Paul don't!" I cry while laughing and try to squirm away, but then he stops my legs from flailing by putting his shins on top of mine. Which makes it even harder for my attempt of trying to get away.  
"No no no, you know the consequence." he says with a devilish grin on his face and he chuckles loudly. I put up a struggle trying to hold my arms down but he gets ahold of my arms and pins them above my head. I dreaded what I knew what was coming.


	35. Chapter 35

I feel his hands attack my ribs and my stomach and I laugh uncontrollably. I try to squirm away, but it's a feeble attempt and his weight on me really restricted me from getting anywhere. He has the biggest smile on his face while he tickles me and he laughs too.  
"Paul, stop!" I protest and laugh, not sounding too serious. He doesn't listen and continues to tickle me. I keep crying out for him to stop and eventually he does. He lets go of my hands and takes his legs off of mine and brings them back onto the couch. He rests his forehead on mine as we both catch our breath. He then leans down and gives me a big sloppy and wet kiss and I squirm and laugh.  
"Paul!" I cry and shake my head.  
"Fine, I'll give you a better one." he says with a wink. He leans down and this time gives me a much better kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck. A passionate, full of heart and warm kiss and he continues to passionately kiss me. We again kiss until we have to pull apart for air and he leans down again after a second of breathing and gives me a few sweet pecks. He pulls aways and his arms are on either side of my head with his forearms resting on the couch. He looked me straight in the eyes and he had this big giddy smile on his face and I smile at him, feeling such bliss right that moment. He leans in and kisses me once more, a bit longer than the previous pecks. I rub my thumbs on the back of his neck and we both just look at each other silently, living in this great moment.  
"You need to shave buddy." I say jokingly and stroke his cheek feeling a lot of stubble. He looked incredibly handsome and might I add sexy with that shadow though. He laughs and leans down and rubs his cheeks on my face while be both laugh so hard and I try and push him away.  
"J baby, why are ya pushing me away?" he says looking down at me with a pout on his face and using his puppy dog eyes on me and I can't help but laugh.


	36. Chapter 36

Paul's POV

She is so damn beautiful, I can't believe she's mine, I really lucked out with her. She is absolutely gorgeous and I can't get over it. She is naturally a beauty, not wearing any makeup but she doesn't need any at all. Ah and those simply gorgeous eyes of hers, I love staring into them and getting lost in em. "Well I don't like you rubbing your scratchy cheeks on me!" she said with a laugh and pulled me back closer to her and I smile at her and she smiles back. I never thought or expected I'd get involved with a fan ever, but now that I am, I don't regret a thing or any moment of it. She's perfect and I can't get enough of her to be honest. I lean down and give her a big sweet kiss. I can't get enough of those lips, they're beautiful, delicate and sweet. They're in a perfect shape of a heart and I love how big and juicy they are. She is so carefree and i wish I could be like that, not caring so much about what other people think and not letting their words phase me, which I for the most part don't but I still have my moments. She plays with the buttons on my shirt and I watch her pretty, long fingers unbutton a few and redo the buttons, fiddling with them. She has beautiful, long blonde hair the color of honey, a bit brown but mostly blonde. I run my hands through it and it's so soft and I bury my face in her neck and her hair smells divine, like strawberries. She has her own unique scent that I just love. She smells like vanilla and its the best thing i've ever smelled. I feel her run her hands through my hair and twirl pieces of my hair around her fingers and I smile into her neck, thinking of how happy I am being with her and having found her when I did. I wrap my arms around her waist and move quickly so she was laying on top of me with her head on my chest and she was still mindlessly running her hands through my hair. I close my eyes and admire the moment we're in, being with her and how simply and lovely it is. We have only known each other for basically 2 days, but I don't care about the time, the minutes and hours we've known each other. That doesn't matter to me, because we have gotten to know each other a lot ever since I met her and I'm so glad for it because I've had such a wonderful time with her and I look forward to getting to know more about her, learning her habits, remembering the way she smells, her little mannerisms, her body language and the way her lips feel on mine. I'm falling in love with her.


	37. Chapter 37

I stop playing with his hair and lay my head on his chest and just simply listen to his heartbeat, it was so relaxing. I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and stroke my back with his fingers. My shirt must have went up a bit because I feel his fingertips lightly tracing invisible patterns on my skin of my lower back. It sent shivers up my spine, in a good way. We had gotten so far off task ,we're supposed to be making pancakes for breakfast and I glance at my watch noticing it was 11:30 now and I was so hungry. It went from measuring ingredients, to getting chased by him, then him tickling me, then us kissing and now just relaxing and cuddling with each other. I ignore my hungry stomach and close my eyes listening to his steady heartbeat and feel his calloused fingers on my skin. I had a feeling we'd be eating lunch, not breakfast but it doesn't matter to me, I just want to lay here with him and be close to him. I bury my nose into his shirt and inhale his familiar scent of cigarettes and his cologne, and I smile loving that scent. He pushed my shirt up a bit farther and traced his fingers all along my lower back and I loved it. I hear him start to hum a tune and it sounded so different and neat hearing it come from his chest, literally. I smile in recognition of it being 'All My Loving'. My favorite Beatles song.  
"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you.." he begins to sing and goes on and I smile into his chest hearing his beautiful angelic voice. I fall asleep into a sound sleep, hearing him sing to me and I wake up shortly afterwards feeling him still rubbing my back.  
"Fall asleep on me?" he asks me with a giggle and I nod into his chest.  
"Oh love, I'm so hungry." he says and his hands leave my back for a moment stretching.  
"Me too, but I don't want to move. You're way too comfy." I say and I hear him laugh.  
"Mmm thanks love, i'm pretty comfortable meself. But can we go make pancakes pwease? We can come back and cuddle after we eat." he says and I look at him seeing him pout and I laugh and nod and get up off my comfortable boyfriend and walk into the kitchen hand in hand with him.  
"Come here." I say as he's over measuring flour and he comes on over to me and puts his hands on my hips. I grab a washcloth and softly wipe off the dried butter that's on his cheek and we both laugh. I put the washcloth back and kiss the spot on his cheek where the butter was and he kisses my forehead.


	38. Chapter 38

We ended up making some pretty great pancakes, which my stomach very much appreciated and we added strawberries, blueberries and what Paul liked the most: chocolate chips.  
"Mmm those really were the best pancakes!" Paul says as we go back into my bedroom and we plop down on my bed and I snuggle into his chest as we wraps his arms around my waist.  
"What do you want to do?" I ask him.  
"Hmm, what records do ya got?" Paul says removing his hands from my waist and getting up off my bed and heading over towards my record collection.  
"Ey look it's me!" paul says excitedly with a laugh as he sits on the end of my bed and picks through my collection and I too laugh.  
"Wanna listen to any?" I ask him and he nods. He opens my record player and takes out some 45 and puts it on, turns the volume on and let's the needle drop.  
"Well come here." he says getting up from my bed and walking over the to big open space in my room with his hand held out. I recognize the tune and it's 'Til There Was You'. I get up and walk over to him and he takes my hands and puts them on his shoulders as he puts his hands on my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck and move closer to him. We dance together and he leads, proving himself to be a pretty decent dancer. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses me on the cheek and I smile.  
"You're a pretty good dancer, McCartney." I say bringing my head up and our foreheads meet.  
"Why thank you Ms. Anderson, you are too." he says with a smile and I smile back. He leans in and I meet him in the middle he gives me a heartfelt kiss. The song ends and he removes his hands from my hips and goes over to my record player, bends down a bit and takes the 45 off, puts it back in it's sleeve and takes another out and puts it on, this one being an album. He comes back over putting his hands on my hips and gives me a long kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. I love it when we kiss, it's perfect, so simple but yet so complex. He pulls away and dances with me again.


	39. Chapter 39

The song ends and changes to a fast paced song. We remove our arms from the other and paul busts out into some hilarious dancing and I laugh like crazy. He snaps his fingers to the beat and dances around and smiles. I continue to laugh at him and the song ends and we slow dance some more. We fall down onto my bed after the third song on the album and lay there silently, listening to the music, the beat of the songs, and the instruments. Paul pulls me over to him so I'm half laying on him with my head on his heart and his arms wrapped around my waist. He goes back to rubbing my back and I close my eyes, listening to his heartbeat again. I look at the clock on my bedside table and notice it was noon.  
"Is your flight still at four?" I ask him hesitantly.  
"Mmmhmm." he answers and I think about what I'd seen on the news late last night and how it was talking about flights having been postponed all that day and the ones for day would be going as planned. I sigh and think about him leaving soon, I just hope It won't be as hard as it was yesterday, but I have a feeling maybe it won't be. He starts softly singing 'All My Loving' to me again and I wish he'd stop, I can't hear those words beginning the song, it applies too much to my situation and it hurts realizing I'll have to say goodbye to him again today. I knew i'd have to say goodbye to him a lot, with the circumstances of our relationship. I snuggle into his neck and think about us. "Am I going to be able to do this?" I think to myself, not knowing how everything will go and what to expect. All I know is that it's going to be really hard and that there'll be a lot of crying, long distance phone calls, letters and goodbyes. I want to do this and I want to be in this with him, I just didn't know at that moment just how hard it would be dating him.


	40. Chapter 40

We spend the next two hours or so simply listening to records, and chatting. I feel his thumb stroke my cheek and push some hair out of my eyes, which were closed listening to his heartbeat and the music we were listening to. "I should erm get going, my love." paul says quietly. "Okay." I say and we get up off my bed, we get our coats on and we walk to the restaurant. "Bye my love, I'll talk to you soon. I promise." he says while pulling me into a hug as I bury my face into his neck. "Okay bye. I hope you have a good flight." I say and a tear escapes my eye. "I had so much fun with you today, J." he says while rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. "Me too." I say into his neck. I feel him kiss my forehead and I remove my face from his neck and I rest my forehead on his. He leans in and gives me a kiss to remember. It was long, sweet and full of feeling. We pull apart, our lips leaving the stick and he runs his thumb over my cheek where a tear was. He pulls me into another quick hug, then pulls apart and kisses my cheek. "Bye, my love." paul says walking away and flashing me a weak smile. I watch him walk into the hotel, this picture reminding me of yesterday looking identical. I walk home in silence. I immediately take a nap the minute I get home, feeling tears run down my cheek as I fall into a fitful sleep. I wake up multiple times being either too hot or too cold, and fall back asleep. I wake up again hearing a door slam and peek at the clock seeing it was 6ish and I figured it was one of my parents coming home from work. I turn over and fall back asleep. I wake up once again and my cheeks feel wet and I notice that I somehow must've been crying in my sleep, but I don't remember having any dreams. I can't fall back asleep and decide to do the little of the report I had left from last night. I didn't really cry much as i thought i would, but when i remember the memories my room now holds of Paul and I from today, I cry occasionally and my vision blurs, not being able to read what the hell I was writing for this report. I finish the homework, somehow, even though it took me awhile. I then proceed to take down any picture of paul that was on my wall, not being able to see that face without breaking down. The rest of my night goes by fast, which i'm glad for, but I don't look forward to going to school tomorrow, not one bit.

**AN: I'm sticking with 40 parts as the max, so i will be creating a sequel to this which will be called 'It won't be long' so look for that since i will be posting parts for it soon! I hope i'm not posting too many parts at one time but like i said i have all these parts stored that i wrote awhile ago so that's why i'm posting a lot at once. I hope you enjoyed this fic and that you will read the sequel(s). **


End file.
